Rising Chaos
by Hwoarang Girl
Summary: There is uprising chaos, & Angel can no longer protect the children of Toshin on her own anymore. Jin had been imprisoned by Kazuya, and the young Tekken fighters decide to rescue him.... but nothing goes as anyone expected... V.SLOW POSTING ^^;
1. part 1 - The cost of freedom

*-x-Rising Chaos-x-*  
  
~Disclaimer ~ I do not own Tekken, those geniuses at Namco do U_U. But that's why we love 'em so! ^_^  
  
Part 1  
  
Glowing white feathers floated down gently, as Angel landed gracefully on the skyscraper's roof. A pale, delicate hand reached out and brushed against a face, and brown eyes looked up at her. A sweet smile grew on her porcelain-like face, and her heavenly voice rang out softly. "My child, I come asking you to do as I bid. The children of Toshin need protecting, a task, I am afraid, I cannot do on my own any longer."  
  
A gentle wind blew her golden hair across her face, and her illuming bye eyes still kept their hypnotizing gaze on him. "Now follow me, my child, and we shall set out on the long journey ahead of us. We must save their futures."  
  
Her pale, delicate arms wrapped themselves round a waist, and in a second, they both were gone, leaving only a fallen feather.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin's eyes squinted as the blinding light emerging through his tiny cell window lay its thin beam upon him. He slowly pulled himself up and dragged himself across the cold floor into the blackness all around him. "I can't give up yet. I won't let any Mishima win."  
  
"DAMN YOU KAZUYA!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Swirling blue electricity entwined round Jin's right fist, lighting up the cell and with a cry of rage he launched his fist at the cold, hard metal door, pounding a huge dent into it. The momentary light faded away, and Jin slumped down. With his chest heaving, he looked at his fist, and at the fading light. Fading away so easily, just like his hope.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I.I can't just sit here and do nothing.knowing that Jin is all alone, in danger." Ling sighed, her voice filled with a tone of melancholy.  
  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay girl. If Jin is anything of what you make him out to be then."  
  
Ling lifted her saddened face and looked at Christie. "Thanks. for trying to cheer me up. but I can't just sit around here anymore! I have to go find him!"  
  
With a flash she pounced up and sprinted towards the door as fast as she could. Slicked back blonde hair jumped at the ends as a second person dashed after her.  
  
"Woah! Hang on a minute!" Steve said as he restrained Ling back, "How are you gonna help him now?! Do you have a plan?"  
  
Her disturbed brown eyes placed their gaze on him, and an awkward silence filled the air. ".No."  
  
"All you'd end up doing is getting yourself hurt! Wait till we come up with something, then we can all go!"  
  
".Yeah, you're right. it's just."  
  
"I can't take anymore of this crap! I have a score to settle with Kazama and I'm not gonna wait anymore!"  
  
They all turned and looked at the young fiery-haired Korean. Steve stepped forward, blocking the doorway. "And just what are you gonna do?! Charge on in there and threaten them?! Or are you gonna blind them with your hair?!"  
  
Ling and Christie stepped aside hurriedly as Hwoarang strode towards Steve, smirking in amusement. "Never get between a wolf and his prey. Unlike you losers, I can handle the challenge."  
  
"Oh sure, Mr. Big shot AWOL army guy. This isn't some game!" Steve alleged, standing firmly in his place. In the blink of and eye, and the swoop of a leg, Steve found himself hurtling into the floor. Hwoarang walked on through the door and stopped. "I never said it was a game."  
  
And with that, he walked off.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Shimmering black hair flopped up as Jin hopped to his feet. The guard, with his face concealed under his hat, walked slowly towards the weakened and tired prisoner, whom was getting into a fighting stance.  
  
".Jin Kazama, I presume."  
  
Jin pulled back a fist. "The one and only!" he said as he smacked the guard round the face, knocking his hat off.  
  
Gleaming silver hair flowed forward as the guard turned his head round, and fixed a pair of deep brown eyes straight onto a glowering gaze. Jin gasped as he stepped back.  
  
"L-l."  
  
"Shush.there's time for that later. We have to get out of here now." He said, spinning round and pacing towards the doorway.  
  
"But what about."  
  
The brown eyes took their focus from out in the corridor and placed it back onto Jin.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I left him a little surprise. for old times' sake. Now c'mon, follow me!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The grand doors of the luxurious quarters flung open, and a Security Officer barged in. Kazuya lifted his head, and placed his demonically fearful look onto the quivering man.  
  
"Well it's nice to see your people have such lovely manners." Snickered a female voice, from in the shadows.  
  
"S-Sir! The prisoner has escaped!"  
  
"The.prisoner.? What is going on Kazuya?" enquired the same female voice, as light brown hair flung round, shining in the light. A flamboyantly dressed figure stepped out of the dark corner. With a quick, swift movement, delicate fingers swiped off a pair of darkened sunglasses, revealing icy blue eyes that looked on inquisitively.  
  
"WHAT?!!" yelled the infuriated Kazuya, as he leapt from his seat. "BUT HOW?!!"  
  
Silence hung in the air. The petrified officer edged away as Anna moved closer to the fuming Kazuya. Suddenly a shrill beeping filled the tense air, and all heads perked up, apprehensively.  
  
"What.what was that.?" Anna questioned.  
  
"S-s-sir?!!"  
  
Kazuya's eyes widened with realization. The breeched security. The escaped prisoner. Now this. He angrily spun round and slammed his burning fists into the desk, splitting it into two. He knew there was only one genius that could have done all of it in this short time. after all, he knew this person very, very well. The shrill beeping grew ever louder and more rapid. A loud seething cry filled the air. The final words before everything was to be drowned out.  
  
"LEE. YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The wind blew up Lee's sparkling silver hair wildly as he and Jin watched the building's right side blow into smithereens in a spectacular blazing inferno, all from the comfort of his sleek silver Porsche. Jin's black fringe swayed about as he turned his head and looked upon his uncle.  
  
"We must get out of here as soon as possible. Kazuya is only temporarily slowed, and you are in great danger."  
  
Lee turned his attention to the youthful fighter.  
  
"You're telling me." Jin sighed.  
  
Lee snickered then looked back out into the swirling red and grey illuminated sky.  
  
"C'mon kid, you need to keep it low for a few days. I'm sure you won't mind laying low in the deep forests."  
  
"No. I.I'm alright with that."  
  
".Hmm. sounds like you got something on your mind. If you don't like the forests I'm sure."  
  
"No, it's not that.It's just.I grew up in them. with mum."  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry Jin, I forgot about."  
  
Jin looked down sadly, remembering his mother's smiling face the last time he saw her before. "No, it's okay, really."  
  
"She didn't deserve that. she was so kind, so pure." Lee looked up and a sweet smile grew on his face. " .I see the Kazama blood flows strongly through you. you're just like her, and yet you're not," He said, as he started up the engine. " You're not like any of us. "  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cautious brown eyes scanned the area from the concealing safety of the towering trees. The sky was now darkened, but the red and grey swirling sky still lay there hauntingly. A hand reached forward and pushed back the glistening red hair that had fallen forward into his face.  
  
"Shit.it looks like I was beaten here."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Crack! The sound of twigs breaking from not far off echoed through the darkness. Anna stopped and pulled off her bright red stilettos. "I give up walking through this terrain in these! Where is that helicopter, Kazuya? How much further?"  
  
Kazuya stopped and looked round at Anna. "We must find those two bastards as soon as possible, before my father does. I have no time for your moaning."  
  
Curious eyes looked on. "Two bastards.? One of them has gotta be Jin. So.Jin has escaped? He's okay?"  
  
"Hmm?" Kazuya spun round.  
  
Anna looked curiously at him. "Your father again?"  
  
"No. there is someone here with us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you."  
  
Kazuya walked nearer to their unknown guest. A hand reached out and grabbed the arm of the silent watcher.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Come to save your lil' boyfriend dearie?" Anna taunted as Kazuya restrained Ling.  
  
"Aaah.ahh! Let me go!" Ling cried as she squirmed trying to break free.  
  
A demonic smile grew upon Kazuya's face. Anna laughed as Ling struggled more.  
  
"Why go searching now? My son will come running to save this gurly. Ling Xiaoyu, the key to Jin Kazama. hahahaha. how funny and ironic. The one who came to save him will be his demise. hahahaha!"  
  
Kazuya raised a fist and punched it furiously into the stomach of the quivering Chinese teen. She threw her head forward and let out a shrill scream of pain, which filled the air.  
  
"AAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then silence once again prevailed as her eyes slammed shut and her body fell limp.  
  
"That little bitch has quite a scream on her." Anna said, strolling on. "So what now, Kazuya?"  
  
"Now," he said, walking off, " Now we go back and wait. It won't be long until I can take my plan into action."  
  
Anna ran maladroitly along to catch up with Kazuya, who had Ling's unconscious body strung over a shoulder. ".And not long till I get what I desire."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Christie looked on grimacing with annoyance at Steve with her anxious blue eyes. "What a good idea this was Steve. It's just peachy how you never anticipated us to end up with guns to our throats!"  
  
Steve sighed. "Well how was I supposed to know this was gonna happen?! I thought everyone was joking when they said that entering the King Of Iron Fist Tournament was putting your life in danger! I didn't expect this much trouble!"  
  
The Tekken Force troops suddenly eased off and pulled their weapons back.  
  
"Finally," Steve said reassured "I'm glad that's over."  
  
Christie lifted a shaking delicate hand and pointed up with it to the figure standing in front of them.  
  
"Beaten here I see." boomed a loud fearful voice.  
  
"I-it's n-n-not o-over y-y-yet!" she stuttered.  
  
A pair of aging eyes placed their cold look onto the two fighters. " Not over by a long shot.heheheh."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang's eyes widened. An agonizing cry roared out as unbearable pain surged through his body. Each breath became shorter and more tortured. He felt his legs give way from under him, and crashed down to the ground. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and his vision began to blur. He couldn't win against it, and with his last seconds of excruciating consciousness he looked up at the towering figure standing above him. In his last moments of blurring vision he saw them. Two flaming red eyes staring down upon him. Then total blackness.  
  
  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	2. part 2 - Possessed?!!?

*-x-Rising Chaos-x-*  
  
1 Part 2  
  
Jin stepped outside into the moonlit forest. Partly illuminated brown eyes gazed along the breathtaking beauty of the various trees and focused upon the shimmer of sliver hair in a small nearby clearing. He slowly made his way over, past the beautiful scenery, taking in all its splendour as he strode along. Lee turned round and smiled meekly at him.  
  
"Jin…Your friends…they are all in great danger, right at this very moment…they…they went to try and…"  
  
"…Save me?" Jin dropped down his head as Lee walked over to him. "…Ling too?"  
  
Lee put a hand on Jin's shoulder as he walked past him.  
  
"…Especially her."  
  
Jin spun around and pulled Lee back frantically.  
  
"…How do you know all this?"  
  
He hesitated.  
  
"…I…can't say. I'm sorry Jin, truly."  
  
Lee pulled his arm out of Jin's grip and walked away. Jin stood watching, failing to comprehend it all. Just then, something caught his eye.  
  
Falling in the ghostly pale shadow of the moon, a single white virtuous feather drifted down. Jin walked over and caught it in his fists. There was something about it… it wasn't any ordinary feather… Jin put it into his pocket, then turned and followed the path Lee had taken.  
  
1.1 "I have to help them… I have to help Ling…I just have to…"  
  
Jin stopped in his tracks then looked down at his fists, and clenched them tightly. So tightly his fingers turned white. "All this chaos… all because of my blood… my Mishima blood… my goddamn Mishima blood!"  
  
Jin felt the rage inside himself burning up. Blue crackling electricity began swirling up each arm. He became blinded with rage. He couldn't stand the thought. "This goddamn blood… coursing through me! Through my veins! I…I… I CAN'T STAND IT!"  
  
Just then he felt his fists being pushed down, and he instantly calmed, to see Lee's brown eyes staring into his.  
  
"You can't stand it…can you? The thought…the thought of being one of them. After all the suffering they cause to innocent people… all the lives they destroy… You're nothing like them… you can't stand it knowing that you are part…Mishima…" Lee's eyes saddened with each word.  
  
Jin looked at Lee. He never realized before how alike they were. He never realized how haunted he was by once being a Mishima.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Lei my man, another Bryan incident?" Yoshimitsu said as he flipped through the air and landed perfectly with both feet neatly together.  
  
Lei turned his head, causing his shimmering black ponytail to swing round and billow out slightly. "No. You met Mr. Fox, the British boxer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well," Lei continued, as he walked to his car and slid the key into the lock, "The mafia are out to get him, and I've been assigned to watch out for this assassin after him."  
  
"Oh, so you're going after the assassin then?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yoshimitsu stood still, totally and utterly confused. He sighed.  
  
"Lei," He said as he drew out his glowing sabre, "It's all very nice and confusing and all, but if you don't just get to the point I will be forced to cut that ponytail of yours off and strangle you to death with it."  
  
Lei chuckled. Yoshimitsu blinked. "Who said it was a joke? I'm serious."  
  
Lei stopped chuckling, and straightened up. " The point? I wanna keep a close eye on Steve Fox. Judging by his late run of luck I'd say he's in some sort of deep trouble. Besides, I saw him leave with that Christie girl and Ling shortly after Hwoarang ran out."  
  
"Oh, trouble."  
  
Lei opened the door and slipped into the driving seat. "So you in?"  
  
"Well… it may not be Bryan hunting but its trouble none the less. Okay, I'm in."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
BANG! Steve pushed Christie out of the way and cried out in pain as a bullet flew straight through his arm, which fell limp and his side and gushed with blood. Christie ran to Steve's side.  
  
"Steve…! Are…you okay?"  
  
Steve smiled, still wincing in agony.  
  
"Er…stupid question, I was just shot in the arm."  
  
Heihachi looked upon the two young fighters standing in his presence. Steve stood in front of Christie, holding his arm tightly, with blood gushing from under. Then he noticed it. The odd shaped scar on Steve's arm. He lowered his weapon and looked at it. Just like his Grandsons.  
  
An evil smile grew on Heihachi's face.  
  
In a flash of lightning, Heihachi's thunder fist knocked the injured Steve clear into the air. And with blood now seeping from his mouth, he plummeted back down onto the cold, hard floor, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"STEVE!"  
  
Christie went to lunge forward, but with a snap of his fingers, Heihachi's crows held their guns up to her throat.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" She cried, still at gunpoint.  
  
Heihachi's demonic laugh roared. He picked up Steve's unconscious body then turned to his Tekken Force.  
  
"Kill the girl." He said as he walked off.  
  
Christie stood speechless, her dazzling blue eyes wide.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ling lifted her head up weakly and looked around. She stared out into space thinking about what she had done. She felt as if she had betrayed Jin… she felt that if anything happened to him it would be all her fault.  
  
Anna's icy blue eyes looked upon Ling. She then strutted back over to Kazuya, her eyes burning fiercely upon the young Chinese teen.  
  
"So what shall we do in the meantime about your son's lil' bitch here?" she said maliciously.  
  
Ling looked up, almost in tears from her thoughts. Anna's brown hair shimmered in the artificial light as it jerked about whilst she giggled.  
  
Kazuya held his head and grunted. "Why can't that bitch ever shut her fucking mouth…"  
  
Anna walked over to Ling and long slender fingers reached out and grabbed her face. "What's wrong? Thinking about him?"  
  
Ling swung her head away flicking her black silky bunches round.  
  
Anna laughed spitefully. "Ooh, did I get to you?"  
  
Ling slowly blinked.  
  
Anna crouched down to Ling's level and pushed her head up.  
  
"What's wrong gurly? The only reason you're alive is so you can watch Jin die slowly and painfully as a result of trying to save you…"  
  
Ling's eyes widened. She turned her head round and spat directly on Anna's face. "Fuck you…go to hell where you belong bitch!"  
  
Anna jumped to her feet, horrified. Kazuya began chuckling from his seat.  
  
Anna wiped her face clean, then looked at Ling with a sickened look.  
  
"You little bitch! How dare you!" she cried as she raised a hand and viciously slapped Ling round the face.  
  
Ling slowly pulled her head back round, her left cheek glowing red. "Go eat shit, you hoar!"  
  
Anna picked Ling up and smacked her into a wall. Ling cried out, writhing in pain. Anna smirked.  
  
"If were up to me, you'd be dead you little fucker." and with that, Anna turned away and walked out of the room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The strengthening wind blew Hwoarang's red hair about wildly. He carried on walking, looking paler than usual. His face was expressionless and his eyes were clouded. He just carried on walking. Walking on endlessly.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Christie threw her arms round Lei and Yoshimitsu. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" she cried out happily. "You saved my life!"  
  
She let go of them and looked at all the unconscious bodies of the crows. She then fixed her alluring gaze on the empty corridor in front of her. "Steve… Heihachi got Steve… he took him away… We gotta do something!"  
  
Lei stepped forward. "Heihachi took Steve?"  
  
Christie turned her attention to the Chinese policeman. She looked down sorrowfully. "Yeah… just after he got shot in the arm…saving me…Steve…"  
  
Yoshimitsu stepped forward. "Well then…they can't be too far away right? I mean we got here just in time to save you… so we might be able to catch them up if we leave now, right?"  
  
Christie's face lightened up. "Really? You think so?" she yelped ecstatically.  
  
Yoshimitsu grinned cheekily. "Yup. I'm still up for a bit o' trouble."  
  
Christie felt like exploding with joy. She had already lost Eddy, and she wasn't going to lose Steve. Never. "What are we waiting for?" She chirruped as she flicked her shining brown hair back and began to sprint down the corridor, being followed closely by Yoshimitsu.  
  
Lei sighed, as he watched them both race along.  
  
"How do I get myself into these things…sheash…" he grumbled as he ran after them. "Wait for me!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin's tortured brown eyes gazed into nothingness. He couldn't stand it anymore. He turned to Lee, who was staring out into the spookily moonlit night sky. He walked over, and plonked himself down next to his uncle.  
  
"I can't sit here anymore, not knowing that my friends are in danger…" he said.  
  
Lee turned his attention onto his distressed nephew. "I understand. But… I'm coming with you, you can't go on your own."  
  
Jin instantly lit up. He jumped to his feet causing his glistening silky black fringe to hop into the air. Lee casually got to his feet and brushed back his shining silver curtains. Jin stood on impatiently, almost jumping on the spot. Jin suspected Lee of purposely procrastinating, and so he took action. "C'mon!" he said as his arm reached out and grabbed Lee's.  
  
Jin then literally dragged Lee along to the door of the small quaint dwelling.  
  
"I have to save them… I will save them…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
1.2 "Ugh…ahh shit…my arm…"  
  
Steve looked around him as his vision came back into focus, and he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Huh…? Where…where am I?"  
  
He looked up to see Heihachi's wicked eyes upon him. Steve jumped back in a startle, and then looked down at his arm, as the surge of agony grew more intense with each motion. He winced.  
  
"Shit! Christie! Where the hell is she?! What did you do to her?!" he cried out.  
  
Heihachi laughed.  
  
"The girl is dead." He said as he walked away.  
  
Steve sat there horrified. "Christie…? De…dead?!"  
  
He sat there in silence, then raised his hands to his head and cried out.  
  
"CHRISTIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuma stepped forward and growled viciously as he took his place guarding the prisoner for his aging master.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin's mind was determined on only one thing as he strode along the desolate roads. Lee suddenly stepped forward and barricaded Jin.  
  
"Stop a minute. Look, over there, on the horizon. Someone is approaching, and fast."  
  
Jin's curious eyes looked up upon the horizon, and the rapidly approaching figure. Ghostly pale skin. Fiery red hair blowing around wildly. An expressionless face and impassive eyes.  
  
"Hwoarang?"  
  
Jin and Lee watched on as Hwoarang approached them. Jin stepped forward.  
  
"What are you do-"  
  
A leg swept across the ground then launched Jin into the air.  
  
Lee ran forward and kicked the young Korean round the head and squashed his head against the ground with his foot as Jin smacked into the floor.  
  
Jin pulled himself up off of the floor and groaned. Lee stood back in stance as Hwoarang sprung straight back up, his face still void, and never changing.  
  
In a flash, he sprang forward and ran up Lee and kicked his head back. Hwoarang landed neatly as Lee's head hit the ground. Jin stepped forward, grabbed Hwoarang's arm, and flipped him over his back, Hwoarang's arm cracking loudly as it dislocated.  
  
Lee stood up and brushed himself down. Jin stepped back into a fighting stance, as, once again Hwoarang sprung up, his right arm dislocated, hanging down by his side.  
  
An arm reached out and gripped Jin's right arm. Hwoarang smashed his left foot into Jin's ribs, causing Jin to holler out in pain. Hwoarang lifted up his foot once again, this time towards Jin's neck. Jin looked up, his ribs aching, and reached out a fist and grabbed Hwoarang's leg before it touched his neck, then, with a slide of a leg, Jin tripped Hwoarang over and watched as his back bounced off of the hard floor.  
  
Hwoarang sprung right back up to Jin's surprise. Hwoarang then kicked Jin's head about like a football using his Bring It On kicks. With the final one, Jin's head flew back and slid along the floor. But unbeknown to Hwoarang, right behind him Lee was powering up his most powerful kick, which hit him round the back of his head, causing it to smack hardly against the floor.  
  
Jin stood waiting, charging up one of his fists.  
  
Hwoarang sprung up, and Jin delivered a mind-blowing uppercut that sent the young fighter flying backwards, his head skidding along the floor.  
  
But still Hwoarang just rose up.  
  
Lee stepped back. "Shit! This guy is invincible! Nothing seems to stop him!"  
  
Jin looked at Hwoarang, standing there ready to resume fighting. One dislocated arm hanging down one side, slightly limping on one foot, bloody hair clinging to his head, and also seeping from his mouth. Still his eyes and facial expressions never changing. Emotionless.  
  
"No," Jin said to Lee, " Not invincible. Every hit we land is taking its toll on him… more like…"  
  
The wind blew Hwoarang's bloodstained hair wildly across his face.  
  
"Possessed." Jin said.  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	3. part 3 - Angel's feather, monster's will

*-x-Rising Chaos-x-*  
  
1 Part 3  
  
"Possessed?!" Lee questioned.  
  
The young possessed Korean waltzed forward, covered in his own blood, his face still void. Suddenly he broke into a run, tackling Lee down. He then proceeded in sending each fist consecutively smashing into Lee's face. Jin forged forward to aid his fallen uncle, catching the corner of Hwoarang's eye. He bounded up and spun round to face the young Kazama. Jin tried to stop in the spot but found himself being flipped over by Hwoarang, who then leaned over him. CRACK! Jin cringed in agony. Blinding pain surged through his collarbone area.  
  
Hwoarang rose up and turned to face Lee once again. His silver glimmering curtains lay limp over his hands, which were covering his face. He wiped away blood and squinted his eyes. He looked over at his Nephew, who was lying on the ground writhing in pain.  
  
Lee raised his arms and blocked the flying kick Hwoarang delivered. He then caught Hwoarang in a headlock, rose out a fist, pulled it back and smacked it into his face, releasing him. He watched as the possessed fighter fell to the floor.  
  
Hwoarang sprung up to his feet just like before.  
  
He then powered up a mind-blowing kick, hitting Lee directly in the head, sending him flying into a nearby tree, which he bound off of, and his head hit then bounced off of the floor. He lay unconscious in the middle of the desolate road.  
  
Hwoarang then proceeded towards Jin, whom was still laying on the floor heaving in anguish.  
  
Things didn't look good.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Steve held his hand tightly over his wound, which was beginning to stop bleeding. But he was already beginning to suffer from dizziness watching the room whirl about around him. He looked at the whirling brown grizzly, wearing a red neck scarf and baring a jaw full of sharp white teeth, perfect for tearing flesh. He snickered as he watched on weakly.  
  
"…Hey bear? …Could you stop spinning about please?"  
  
Kuma placed his beady eyes on the youthful British boxer, who laughed nervously.  
  
"Er…on second thoughts…carry on… I'd rather not be your dinner."  
  
Upon hearing the word 'dinner', Kuma's head perked up and looked on inquisitively at Steve.  
  
"Rrrrr?"  
  
"Err…ahh…d-don't look at me like that…"  
  
Kuma lurched forward towards the nice plump and juicy meat stick. A big slobbering tongue swiped across his gleaming canines.  
  
"Aah… Aaahhh…"  
  
"Rrrraaaaarrrrrh…"  
  
"You don't wanna eat me! I'm all skin and bones! Seriously!"  
  
Steve watched confusedly as a paw flopped down and beady eyes rolled.  
  
"Rrrrr rrrraaa."  
  
"…Eh? Have I gone mad? Seriously… I think this blood loss is getting to me…"  
  
Steve felt a warm breath on his neck. He looked up to the giant pointy teeth leaning above him.  
  
"YAAAAHHHHH! SHIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin cried out as his body slammed against the tree trunk. Hwoarang had him suspended up by the neck against the tree. He felt the grip round it tighten. He began gasping for air. Still, the grip grew tighter. Tighter. His vision began to blur and his lungs began to ache with the mounting pressure of them. He tried to raise a hand. Maybe one last uppercut would free him, but he found his fist falling down limp by his side, knocking past his side in the process. That was it. He couldn't escape, not this time. He was too weak to save himself, and Lee was still lying unconscious on the ground. Was it…the end?  
  
In his blurring vision, Jin noticed from the corner of his eyes all the contents of his pocket spilling out from where his arm had knocked it.  
  
Amongst it all was the divine feather. It floated gently out, seeming to glow more than it did when Jin had first found it. It caught itself onto the fiery-haired Korean.  
  
Lee slowly pulled himself up. When his eyesight came into focus, he saw something almost unbelievable.  
  
Jin felt the tight grip on his neck release, and he felt himself fall, straight to the floor. He and his uncle watched on in disbelief as Hwoarang slowly stumbled back. His once void expressionless face now grimaced in unbearable anguish. He threw his head back and an immensely agonized cry filled the air as a red shadow disseminated out of him and faded away. After a few seconds, his tortured body fell unconscious and crashed to the floor.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anna strolled across the room and stopped halfway across. She stood with one hip out to the side, her delicate hand resting on it. One leg outstretched, the other straight. A few strands of silky brown hair blew up as she sighed.  
  
Chinese brown petrified eyes watched as Kazuya slumped into his chair smirking malevolently.  
  
"Not long now," he said demonically, " Not long at all my son."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Shit! What…what just happened?!" Lee said as he ran over to aid the fallen fighter. "Poor kid…"  
  
"Yeah…" Jin said; his mind focused on other things.  
  
Lee's hair sprung up as he looked at his anxious nephew. "You're really worried about Ling and the others…right? You want to help them? You can't go on your own, we have to help him, and we are in no condition to fight anymore!"  
  
Jin's head dropped in disappointment. "I can't just sit back… I'm going to help them, and I'm going now."  
  
Jin turned round and began to walk off, on his own down the desolate street. Lee sprung up and launched forward, going after Jin. He reached out a hand and pulled back on Jin's arm.  
  
Jin turned round; ready to pull away, when Lee suddenly looked up, and stood there silent, almost like in a trance, as if listening to something. Jin watched perplexed.  
  
"...Uncle?"  
  
Lee blinked impassively then turned his attention back to Jin.  
  
"Unlike us, you're half devil, you're stronger than us… …You remember where I told you I thought Kazuya was?"  
  
Jin nodded slowly. "Yeah…"  
  
"Go there, but be careful, okay? You'll find him and Ling there."  
  
"What…?"  
  
"…Just trust me on this one."  
  
"…Mmn…yeah…why the sudden change of mind? What's going on Lee?"  
  
Abruptly, the young Korean gasped in pain as he regained consciousness. Lee looked at Jin submissively then walked over to Hwoarang, who still lay outstretched on the floor.  
  
"Come here a minute Jin." Lee called out as he lifted Hwoarang so he was sitting up.  
  
Jin walked over as Hwoarang tried to take everything around him in, despite the fact he didn't have a focus on anything around him and was exceptionally dazed. He then looked down at his dislocated arm, and looked up soliciting Lee for help.  
  
"Jin, can you hold him up for a moment please?" Lee said, raising Hwoarang to his feet.  
  
Jin took Hwoarang and supported him up while Lee quickly examined the state of his arm.  
  
"This won't take long." Lee stated as he took Hwoarang's dislocated arm into his grip.  
  
CRACK! Hwoarang cried out as Lee thrust his arm back into place. Jin cringed as he watched it all. Hwoarang then felt the ground shifting beneath him and his legs gave way. Lee quickly caught him.  
  
"Woah, that was close. I'd better get you to somewhere safe…" Lee then turned to Jin. "You should set off now. How are you going to get there?"  
  
Jin sighed. "I…don't know. I'll find a way…"  
  
He then turned round and began to think.  
  
Hwoarang slowly reached into his pocket.  
  
Jin blinked as a key hit the side of his head and bounced into his hands. He looked round at Hwoarang as Lee got him onto his back, and gave him a piggyback. Hwoarang weakly raised out a finger and pointed over the horizon, then smirked at him. "Scratch…it…and…I'll kill…you Kazama."  
  
Jin nodded and ran off.  
  
"Take good care of him Angel. His fate's in your hands now…" Lee thought.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Which way now?" Christie questioned.  
  
"Er…that way? I think at least…" Yoshimitsu said as he ran down a dark corridor, being closely followed by Christie and Lei.  
  
"And how about now?" Christie once again enquired as she peered round the corner with her perky blue eyes.  
  
Lei looked behind then jumped forward, alarmed.  
  
Yoshimitsu looked on puzzled. "Trouble?" He queried.  
  
"Trouble." Lei answered.  
  
Just then a dozen armed crows came running round the corner. The three fighters watched them, then turned and ran for their lives.  
  
"Oh man, this isn't good!" Christie yelped.  
  
They sprinted down corridor after corridor, weaving through doorways and spinning round corners, being closely pursued with every step they took. Suddenly, fire rained down behind them.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Christie squealed, as she sped up; weary of each bullet narrowly missing her young body.  
  
Then Lei noticed it. Two figures coming towards them from the other direction.  
  
"Paul? Paul?!"  
  
A tall blonde hairdo shone in the light, dodging oncoming fire from behind. Closely following was another blonde-haired figure.  
  
"STEVE!" Christie cried as she ran straight to the British youth.  
  
"CHRISTIE!" He happily called as she flew straight into his waiting arms.  
  
"Oh shit… you two this ain't the time for that now…we're surrounded. It's ass kicking time, mushy stuff later." Paul said, raising his fists up as the crows circled all five of the fighters.  
  
A stomach-wrenching roar hollered down the corridor as an angry ravenous grizzly came behind the crows, desiring the tasty meat sticks trapped in the middle.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee jumped on the spot, and Hwoarang perked his head up. Lee then looked at him with concern.  
  
"You have concussion. You must, and I mean must, stay awake for the next 24 hours, or you'll fall into a coma. You understand?"  
  
Hwoarang dropped his head onto Lee's shoulder and groaned as he weakly nodded his aching head. He struggled to keep a focus on everything around him, and carried on fighting off the excruciating pain surging through his body.  
  
Lee returned his focus on the path ahead of him.  
  
"You'll be of great help when you recover… and it looks like we'll need it…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin's black hair flew up wildly as he sped along the road riding along on Hwoarang's motorbike. His deep chocolate eyes were shining from underneath gleaming goggles. Though he felt strange wearing Hwoarang's old goggles, he was thankful, even though he had the displeasure of having to wipe the remains of splattered bugs off occasionally, he preferred to do that than to have them in his eyes.  
  
"Not much longer now father…I'll destroy you… I'll put an end to the Mishima blood line… you fuckers will go back to hell were you came from… just hang on Ling… hang on…please…"  
  
Jin glanced up at the moon as he drew nearer and nearer to the fight ahead. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he wasn't about to give up. Especially to a Mishima.  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	4. part 4 - More trouble?!!?

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
1 Part 4  
  
Bryan's antagonistic holler echoed through the corridor as he sprinted out of nowhere and sent a mighty fist into the back of Lei's head as he stood fighting for his life against the armed crows surrounding them all. His cry roared out as he fell towards the floor, meeting the fallen cyborg Yoshimitsu.  
  
Long flowing brown hair swung as flexing limbs swayed knocking all crows that dared to come near. Christie's chest heaved as she jumped back to protect the ever-weakening Steve, whom was now seriously suffering from the effects of blood loss, and could barely stand up, let alone defend himself. She soon found herself hurtling into the one she was trying to fight for, and she gasped in pain. Her dazzling blue eyes looked upon him, as he now lay on the floor in anguish, tightly holding his arm. "How…how can I defend him…I can barely handle myself…but…but I have to somehow… Steve…" She slowly pulled herself up and resumed fighting for the both of them.  
  
Paul cried out in agony as Kuma's great white canines sunk themselves into his leg. "SHIT! …You fucking asshole!" he swore as he smacked his other leg forcefully into the face of the grizzly, knocking its head off of him, though ripping flesh in the process. "Ugh…fuck…" He murmured as he dragged himself to his feet and punched a crow in the face with a burning fist, sending them flying, whilst trying to keep as much pressure off of his torn leg as he could.  
  
A green glow surrounded his masterly sabre as Yoshimitsu raised it to the sky and flung it down with amazing power, striking across Bryan's spine in an effort to free Lei from the clutches of near-death. A malevolent smirk met him, as Bryan looked at Yoshimitsu, seemingly unaffected by the striving blow of the illuminated sabre. An elbow then proceeded to the cyborg's abdomen, and Yoshimitsu found himself flying straight into the furry hard back of the ravenous Kuma.  
  
With a quick gouging of two fingers into the wicked eyes of the formerly dead freak, Lei soon found himself face down on the floor, as Bryan stumbled back concealing his eyes.  
  
Christie yelped as she took a blow into her back as she tried to counter attacks thrown at her front the front as well as pulling Steve out of the firing line.  
  
Things were harsh, and odds stacked against them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fire rained all around him as Jin breeched the outer defences of Kazuya's hideout. He knew that things were only going to get tougher, especially now that his father knew of his presence.  
  
Deep, determined eyes widened as they caught sight of a flaming light raining down directly towards the speeding motorbike. In an attempt to avoid the blast, Jin steeply swerved round as quickly as he could. Too steeply, that though he avoided the on pouring fire, he slid with the bike across the floor. He quickly dived off past all the flying sparks and rolled harshly along the rough ground.  
  
His striking chocolate eyes narrowed as he peered up and looked on in horror.  
  
KABOOM.  
  
"Oh…shit…" he muttered as Hwoarang's pride and joy incinerated in a blaze of fire, gasoline and smoke.  
  
He slowly dragged himself to his feet and prepared to burst in on his father. He glanced at the burning wreckage one last time and stealthily broke into the compound. He would much rather face his father than the wrath of a fuming Korean over the decimation of his much loved motorbike.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"What are you up to Angel you bitch… I know you know I can sense you watching, but why aren't you trying something…?"  
  
"Kazuya! Can you please listen to me?!"  
  
Kazuya looked round as Anna stood in her flamboyant manner, both long hands resting on a hip. She flicked her head making her sleek brown hair shimmer, as it swung round. "You're son is almost here."  
  
Kazuya stood up and walked from the window. "Good. We must put the plan into action then."  
  
He walked over and smiled demonically as he towered over the frightened hostage. "Now," he laughed, " Now to put the first stage of my plan into action."  
  
He grabbed the Chinese youth and dragged her along, then restrained her and gagged her mouth, so she could not warn off Jin. She could only allure him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In a blinding flash of whirling electricity, Jin punched down the grand doors. Kazuya stood there directly in front of him, with the young Ling restrained in his grip. Kazuya's evil smile grew. Jin stepped forward, carefully stepping over the unconscious body of Anna that lay sprawled out on the floor. He then looked up at his father, sickened.  
  
"I couldn't stand anymore of that bitch's constant whining."  
  
Jin tightened his fists and grimaced in anger. Kazuya chuckled.  
  
"Let Ling go now or else!"  
  
"…Or else what? Why don't you come over here and make me? I've been waiting for this for a very long time…"  
  
Jin launched forward as Ling squirmed, trying to signal. Kazuya's smile grew more hellish than before as Jin rapidly approached.  
  
"That's it Jin. Let your anger all out…"  
  
Jin abruptly froze in the spot his eyes widened. A sharp prick on the back of his neck caused him to shudder. Anna flicked her shimmering brown hair back with her free hand as Jin flopped to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Heh, that was too easy. Kudos Kazuya, a very good plan. He'll be out for about another hour or so… it was the best I could do at such short notice."  
  
Kazuya threw Ling into a wall and walked over to the body of his son.  
  
"It will be fine… heheheh…"  
  
Anna stood with a hand on a hip and smirked. "This plan just gets better and better…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee cleaned away the last of the blood running over Hwoarang's head and placed an ice pack onto his forehead.  
  
"You take it easy now," he said as he walked over to an armchair and sunk into its luxurious warmth.  
  
Hwoarang looked over at him with his deep brown eyes.  
  
"How can I take it easy… I let Jin Kazama borrow my motorbike!"  
  
Lee chuckled, then looked on warmly at the young battered Korean. " I know what you mean… I regretted it the time I let him take my Porsche out…"  
  
Hwoarang smiled weakly then snapped back as soon as the migraine kicked in.  
  
"Ow…shit… that hurts… I wanna go…to…sleep…" he felt his heavy eyelids slip down.  
  
Lee sprung out of his chair and shook Hwoarang gently. "Hey! Don't go doing that kid!"  
  
Hwoarang opened his eyes and looked up at Lee whom was hovering over him, looking down with concern. "I'm sorry…ugh…" he fought against his heavy eyelids and groaned as he felt them sliding shut once again. Lee poked him in the side, making him jump, and sat him up.  
  
"I see I can't trust you for 5 seconds alone."  
  
"…Mmn…I'm trying not to but…"  
  
" Just think about what Jin could have done to your…"  
  
"Don't go there. I don't wanna think about it… the concussion really demented my common sense…ugh…"  
  
Lee sat down next to the tiring fighter and turned to him. "You've got a while to go yet…"  
  
Hwoarang leaned against Lee's shoulder, still under the effects of his concussion, feeling to weak to keep up his front, fighting off the pain and trying to stay awake. Lee kept his careful watch over him and waited for news of Jin.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Arms reached out and caught the beaten young Christie before her delicate head hit the cold hard floor.  
  
"Ow…shit…that hurt…" Steve moaned as he put her down gently.  
  
"T-thank you…" She said as her chest heaved in and out, tiring from her fighting.  
  
Paul lifted the giant grizzly above his head in a display of strength, and then threw him harshly into the floor, wincing from the pain surging through his torn leg. "Ugh…Guys, I think it's about time we made our move outta here, these guys don't seem to stop coming outta nowhere!"  
  
Yoshimitsu finished skewering a couple of unlucky crows and turned to the fiery American. "Sure, I like trouble, but this is just gettin' ridiculous." He ran back and picked Steve up. " I'll take these two down and wait for you both."  
  
Lei stumbled back, holding his face. "Easy enough for you to say…" he mumbled as he dodged the flying furious fists of the once dead warrior.  
  
Yoshimitsu ran to the nearest window dived through, shattering glass into a million beautiful shards that rained down everywhere, with Steve clutching to his back fretfully. He then exploded into a spinning flip and landed neatly on the ground outside, placing Steve down. He then proceeded in flipping back through the shattered window landing next to the apprehensive Christie.  
  
"Your turn now, milady."  
  
"Oh thank you good sir knight." She replied as she nervously climbed upon his back.  
  
"Hold on tightly, cos here we go!" Yoshimitsu twittered as he once again burst into a magnificent giant spinning flip down through the window to the floor below.  
  
"Lei, I trust you can get free on your own?" Paul inquired as he kicked Kuma's ass across the floor and sprinted to the window.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Lei retorted as Paul jumped out of the window, yelling 'geronimooooo' at the top of his voice.  
  
Bryan's evil cackle filled the corridor as he stood with his hands on either hip, his chest out. "C'mon," he said amongst laughter, "I'll give you a free shot, I don't want to be too unfair."  
  
Lei smirked. He couldn't have asked for anything better.  
  
He ran straight up to Bryan, stopped in front of him then flipped into his chest and pushed himself back off, flipping straight out of the window and to the ground. Bryan roared in anger as he watched the five fighters sprint away from the building. He may have been stronger, but they were much obviously smarter.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"…Jin…"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Jin!"  
  
A smooth delicate hand stroked down gently across his cheek. His brown eyes came to focus, and he found himself lying on a cold floor, his head resting on the lap of and anxious Ling. She smiled down affectionately at him as he slowly pulled himself up.  
  
"Good morning Jin…" she chirruped.  
  
"Ugh… are…are we moving?" Jin questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Of course silly, they're taking us somewhere."  
  
Jin looked mystified as he tried to figure out where he stood.  
  
"Anna and my father…"  
  
Ling snuggled up to Jin's chest and rest her head on him. Jin looked down at her apprehensively.  
  
"Ling?"  
  
She looked up at him and smiled blissfully. "Thank you Jin… thank you so much for… coming to save me…"  
  
Jin looked away to the corner of the transport. Ling looked up and edged away giggling.  
  
"Sorry Jin, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted to make sure that this wasn't all a dream. I was scared…for myself… and for you…"  
  
Jin placed his gaze back on the young Chinese girl. He laughed, much to her surprise.  
  
"It's not over yet, we are both in danger still, perhaps even more so."  
  
Ling grinned. "I know… but now that you're here it doesn't feel as bad…I don't feel so scared with you here with me." She moved back closer to him. "You've always taken good care of me, and I feel comforted in your presence."  
  
Just then, their transport sped over a bump and the young Chinese yelped as they both momentarily bounced into the air.  
  
"Aiieee!"  
  
Jin's smooth black fringe bounced up and shimmered as it caught the light whilst he laughed at her. She poked out a pink tongue from her young lips and pulled a face at him with embarrassment.  
  
"What a lovely face you have there." He said in between chuckles. She scowled at him until he stopped, then she gazed at him melancholically.  
  
"So…" she said, looking deep into his dazzling eyes, "…Where do you think they're taking us?"  
  
"I don't know…" He said as he stared down at his fist, "…But I'll destroy Kazuya when we get there."  
  
His fist was now going white as he clenched it tighter and tighter as his hatred for his father surfaced. "I'll destroy the fucking Mishima bloodline, even if it kills me…"  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	5. part 5 - Painful reflection

*-x-Rising Chaos-x-*  
  
1 Part 5  
  
Flaming red eyes illuminated the dark dismal sky. The towering figure strolled past each tree, knocking aside any that were in his path effortlessly with a huge fist. Intrigued by the one called 'Jin Kazama', he strode to find more about his devil side. He memory of his fight with the young Kazama more than 2 years ago haunted his evil thoughts. He was the ultimate weapon, made by all the hatred humans possessed, and yet a mere mortal beat him, even in his true form. Or maybe not. There was something about him, something that made him different from every other single being. Stronger than Devil, yet as pure-spirited as Angel, more righteous than Jun Kazama yet as domineering as any Mishima. Afraid. He felt slightly afraid. He continued on, eyes like the burning fires of hell. He would not strike until he was sure, and for this he needed a puppet. A puppet he could manipulate through the anger inside of itself, or rather, himself. That's where he was headed, to once again take control of his puppet, so he could find out more about the young unsuspecting Jin.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Christie's longing blue eyes watched tenderly over the sleeping Brit. Her long, delicate fingers belonging to her precious right hand ran through his blonde strands, her left hand had it's grip firmly round his warm palm. She gazed as his proud chest heaved up and down with every sweet breath escaping through his desired lips. She smiled sweetly then rest her long glimmering brown locks and her delicate head on the hospital bedside. "Steve…my Steve…"  
  
She looked on round at the cold, white, sterile atmosphere in the hospital ward. She didn't really like it here; it seemed so gloomy and pessimistic, she didn't want to leave Steve all alone in here…  
  
"Mr. Phoenix! I have had just about enough of this! How many times do I have to tell you to keep off your leg! Now get back to your bed!"  
  
Paul kicked the air and dropped his head down after being caught on his feet by the same nurse for the 5th time in 20 minutes. "Yeah, yeah… Tch…"  
  
The nurse placed a hand on her hip. "Get!" she scowled as she pointed to the empty bed.  
  
Paul walked back to it and lay down, reluctantly. Christie giggled as she lay with Steve, whom was still sleeping like a baby. Lei and Yoshimitsu returned with their coffees, and a hot chocolate for Christie. Paul looked up at them.  
  
"I thought you said there was a long queue at the coffee machine?"  
  
Yoshimitsu looked poignant and Lei chuckled. " As soon as Yoshimitsu showed up it suddenly…dispersed."  
  
"Humph."  
  
Christie and Paul chuckled along with Lei, and Yoshimitsu shook his head, disgraced. At least he never found it funny…well, not that funny…  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anna tapped her long red-painted nails impatiently on the sideboard. She still didn't know why they were going, but she knew where. She had almost forgot how exhilarating working for Kazuya could be. She was his right-hand lady, there to help and advise him when she could. With him, it was always a surprise what would happen next, always a surprise which fighter would pop along next, trying to kill him for some kind of mission or revenge. Nina would often and abruptly show her face to try and assassinate Kazuya, amongst things. Nina. Anna's bright blue eyes looked down melancholically. How she had always longed for things between them to be peaceful…like they used to be. How they used to share all their secrets and be best friends as well as sisters. But that was a long time ago. Ever since their mother's death, Nina had pushed Anna away. She saw her as her biggest enemy. Anna found it sad that things were the way they were, Nina had drew the line, and Nina was the one unwilling to get rid of it. Even on their father's grave. They were all they had left of the Williams' family. Each other.  
  
Anna woke from her thoughts, then turned and looked at Kazuya. "What are you planning to do with your son then?" she inquired.  
  
Kazuya smirked. "You'll soon see, just wait."  
  
Anna stared down and sighed. She felt unsure about this all, perhaps Kazuya didn't realise just how precious a family truly was.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee looked out of window at the shimmering beauty that was the night's sky. He then looked at the worn Korean, whom was staring into space, grimacing in regret. Lee walked over and reached out a hand. He pushed back the fiery red hair that had fallen over Hwoarang's deep brown eyes. "What's up kid?" he asked as Hwoarang placed his gaze onto Lee.  
  
"…I promised myself that I wouldn't let anyone get close ever again…"  
  
Lee sat down next to him and looked on in compassion and curiosity. He himself had been through a phase like that himself at one point. "…Afraid of getting hurt?"  
  
"…Not exactly… more like of losing someone. I feel like I'm cursed, every single fucking person I've ever let get close is dead… I find it so frustrating… and my frustration turns to anger… it's like the whole fucking world is against me! Like…"  
  
Lee looked down. "God hates you, right? You used to lie awake every fucking night wondering why you deserved to be all alone, why all you ever got was hurt…"  
  
Lee trailed off, as Hwoarang looked on engrossed at him. "Lee," he requested, " What's your story?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Angel's porcelain white face lit up. She once again spread out her billowing magnificent white wings, leaving a few divine feathers drifting down unaccompanied, isolated. Her golden blonde hair waved gently in the winds and she watched over everything. This was where things became much harder, now that trouble was beginning to get into full swing. The true uprising chaos was beginning to take shape, yet was still distant over the horizon. She slowly drifted up and took one last glance over all that was going on around. Balance was being shifted, maybe more so than she had first thought. With great flutters of her heavenly wings, she flew off into the vast light of the moon. She regretted that she had not got enough aid, and must find more, very quickly, before all of nature lost proportion and fell to the unholy.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ling's shining silky bunches flopped down as she hugged her knees, resting her chin on them. She stared on at Jin. "Hey, what's with the goggles?" she asked.  
  
Jin looked down. He had forgot about the goggles he had suspended round his neck. "Don't remind me…" he cringed.  
  
"Remind you? Of what?"  
  
"I kinda incinerated Hwoarang's motorbike."  
  
"Oh," Ling said giggling, "I thought it was some strange new fashion on your behalf."  
  
Jin shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Sure laugh. He threatened to kill me if I scratched it! I hate to think what he'll do to me when he finds out I blew it into a million pieces!"  
  
Ling roared in laughter, and Jin held his head.  
  
"No, this is sombre! He was serious; you know what he's like! He can get really psycho!"  
  
Ling stopped laughing and looked on at Jin. Her amazing words of comfort? "If you ever see him, run for your life."  
  
Suddenly the vehicle began to slow down.  
  
"We must be getting closer to wherever they're taking us." Ling suggested.  
  
Jin straightened up and clenched his fists. He knew that there were more games to play; if Kazuya had intended to kill him straight away he would have already done it. It didn't make much sense to him, but his father was a twisted devil's advocate, he enjoyed the fear and suffering of others. This was only the peak of the iceberg. Some twisted game of his father's, which Jin had to beat him at.  
  
"Be cautious Ling, this is all a sick, twisted game of a demonic freak."  
  
Ling nodded, and stood by Jin's side.  
  
"Then we'll just have to beat him at his own game then." She retorted.  
  
  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"A street child?"  
  
"Yeah, perhaps I would have been better off staying a street child… I would have still had my sanity, and I would have never been cursed with being a fucking Mishima."  
  
He slid a hand through his shimmering silver hair and pushed back the silky strands that had fallen forward. "In fact," he carried on, "I would have definitely been better off as a street child."  
  
The howling wind outside subsided, as an alluring figure dropped down.  
  
"My child." called out a sweet voice.  
  
Both fighters spun round as looked on outside. Her heavenly blue eyes mesmerized and her pale, delicate porcelain skin seemed to divest the darkness all around her. She slowly shut her righteous wings and vanished, to reappear before the both of them.  
  
"Holy sh-" Hwoarang managed to exclaim before she shushed him.  
  
Angel then turned to Lee and smiled charismatically.  
  
"My child," she said sweetly, luring like a Siren, with her beautiful voice. "There is much to do, things are much more dire than I first thought."  
  
Lee nodded, then Angel turned to the dazed Korean.  
  
"Poor, poor child," She harmonized as she reached out a elusive pale hand and stoked his face. "You have been through so much. I almost regret having to ask so much from you."  
  
She then stepped back and walked to the door, peering over her shoulder. "Now my children, we must leave here. Soon Toshin will arrive, to use you as a manipulated puppet in his scheme once again. We have a lot we must do to ensure the safety of the children of Toshin, and all in such a short time."  
  
Lee trailed after Angel, carrying the still concussed Hwoarang on his back. She then spread out her celestial wings and with that, all 3 of them were gone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kazuya grinned evilly. He stepped outside and his black leather jacket flailed in the wind, soon followed by Anna, her glimmering brown hair blowing across her delicate face, and her fluffy-rimmed jacket whirling out behind her. She looked on at him with a newfound pity, never before had she realized how traumatized he really was, or how foolish he was for trying to destroy his last memory of Jun. It wasn't all about the devil inside of him or the ambition Heihachi forced upon him.  
  
"So that's it," she thought, "annihilating his pain of losing the one person he truly loved who loved him back by destroying everything that reminded him of her, destroying her soul."  
  
She looked deep into his tortured eyes. "I feel such pity for you Kazuya, I truly do."  
  
Kazuya looked all around. "Perfect," he murmured, "This will make a great playground for my game. Get ready Jin; this will be one heck of game that you'll never forget… or live through."  
  
He threw back his head and laughed demonically.  
  
His fun was just beginning.  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	6. part 6 - Devil's game, Mishima's curse?

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
Part 6  
  
Kazuya folded his arms firmly across his chest. His insanely fiendish eyes took a look around as his infamous evil smile grew upon his face.  
  
Anna turned her head away and prepared herself knowing he would not be too happy with what she was going to do. She placed her hands on her hips as her silky brown tresses blew back from her face, unveiling her tremendously blue eyes. "Kazuya, " she requested, "My orders?"  
  
He turned his attention onto the ostentatious fighter.  
  
"I promised Devil for some fun, just play along with him until said otherwise."  
  
Her blue eyes widened. "Devil? ...Huh..."  
  
Kazuya's gaze turned into a glare, seemingly able to penetrate whomever it fixed on. "You have a problem with that?"  
  
Anna smirked. "No, apart from the lack of respect his foul mouth has for people of my philanthropy."  
  
Kazuya turned away and began to saunter off. "What else did you expect?"  
  
"I suppose manners are a hard thing to expect from a Devil."  
  
Anna watched as Kazuya disappeared over the horizon, then she turned round and strolled sophisticatedly to the locked doors of the vehicle. Reaching out a delicate thin hand she tapped on them with her nails. "Watch out," she spoke softly, "Devil's about. This will all be a game for him, whereas a matter of life and death for you."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Toshin's glowering red eyes burned more hellish as he looked around the desolate forest dwelling. There, shining deep within the vast darkness of the floor lay two heavenly celestial feathers, fallen. Toshin's exasperated roar hung in the air for seconds after it died away. Angel had beaten him here. He would now have to find another puppet to manipulate for his evil plot... and he had the perfect one in mind...  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A shimmering black fringe flew up and long silky bunches fluttered across a young face as all four brown eyes looked around. Endless forestry surrounded them all ways, and there on a low branch sat the flamboyant figure of Anna. Her brown hair waved in front of her face as she gestured to the far corner with her azure eyes. There, arms folded tightly, purple skin illuminating and three burning eyes penetrating through them stood Devil. He grinned evilly, his gleaming fangs emerging.  
  
"Let the game begin." He snarled.  
  
His giant purple wings burst out as he bounded into the air, his grin rapidly growing. "10 seconds head start. I suggest you make the most of it."  
  
Ling stood in the comfort behind Jin's protective obstruction, as he slowly backed away.  
  
"10..."  
  
"I suggest you run kids..." Anna implied, still perched upon the branch. "You'll get no other chance to."  
  
"...9..."  
  
Jin clasped his right fist tightly and took Ling's arm securely in the other, and sprinted through the forest, pulling Ling along with him. "Shit..." he thought, "Our only option is to do just as he wishes... play as pawns in his twisted game."  
  
"...8..."  
  
Anna hopped to her feet and pushed her shining hair out of her face. "And so it begins..."  
  
"...7..."  
  
Jin and Ling stealthily weaved in and out of the towering forestry, tearing along carefully, making as much distance between themselves and the hellish monster as possible.  
  
"...6..."  
  
Anna bent down and picked up a bag from the floor and strung it over her warm slender shoulder. She knew she was going to need it...  
  
"...5..."  
  
She then proceeded in strolling along, following the tracks of the two young fighters, carefully watching their every move.  
  
"...4..."  
  
"Jin," Ling called out longingly. "I'm...scared Jin..."  
  
"...3..."  
  
Jin tightened his grip on her arm as he led them along and pulled her in closer.  
  
"...2..."  
  
"Don't worry Ling, I'll keep you safe." He empathized, still running. Endlessly running through the ostensibly everlasting forest terrain.  
  
"...1..."  
  
Anna pulled her way past each tree, carrying the bag closely, waiting for the right timing. "As his right-hand lady I have to do what I think is best for him... despite his approval..."  
  
"Ready or not," Devil snickered as he flapped out his devious wings, "Here I come...the fun is just gettin' started!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Glistening short blonde hair fluttered around blue eyes, contrasted by thick black eyeliner. Her pale skin caused her deep crimson lips to stand out more so than usual and her purple cat suit shone in the light.  
  
"Now go find the one called `Kazama'." A malevolent booming voice ordered, as burning red eyes flared up and watched on, fading away little by little.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Devil rocketed along, gaining momentum with every flap of his sprawling wings. With one claw extended, he knocked down any and every thing that came into his path. Anna continued to stroll tranquilly behind, watching every desperate leap and frantic pace from the young Kazama, closely followed by the young Chinese teen. Each fallen obstacle added more anxiety to their building fears; each passing second drew Devil closer and closer towards them.  
  
Jin could see that they were drawing nearer and nearer to the edge of the forest by the ever-widening clearings and sparseness appearing around. He stopped in his tracks, much to Devil's surprise, and delight. He let go of his tight grip on Ling's arm then stepped forward, into a fighting stance.  
  
"I won't run anymore," he proclaimed, rising a fist. "I won't play your little game!"  
  
Devil closed his grand wings, and slowly dropped to the floor. "Oh, but you already are, Jin." He answered cockily.  
  
"Keep at a safe distance Ling." Jin said, as he began to power up.  
  
Jin launched forward, his right fist ready to uppercut. Devil easily stepped out of the way and thrust a fist straight into Jin's ribs. Jin stumbled back to get his footings, then once again sprang forward, hitting in a powerful heel drop. Devil raised his fallen head and laughed, grabbing Jin by his jacket, pulling him forward and using his Bitch Kicks on him, sending the youthful fighter straight into the ground.  
  
Jin dragged himself up off of the floor and wiped away the blood beginning to seep from his mouth. He barely managed to block as Devil sprung at him, delivering blow after blow, tiring the young fighter down. Suddenly, Jin looked up as he watched Ling flip over his head and straight onto Devil, knocking him down. She then jumped back, next to Jin's side and stood, in stance.  
  
Devil grinned as he looked on at the two fighters; side by side. He abruptly knocked down Jin with a sliding tackle, then uppercut Ling, and whilst keeping her on the end of his fist, flew up and crashed her into the ground. Upon impact she screamed out shrilly in anguish.  
  
Jin sprinted forward and swung Devil round, tripping him over his leg and breaking his arm in the process. He then ran over and helped Ling up carefully.  
  
"Are you okay?" he inquired.  
  
But Ling just stood staring in horror as Devil's arm healed itself up. His demonic laugher hung in the otherwise silent air.  
  
Devil folded his arms across his chest and his grin grew hastily.  
  
Ling tried to scream as Anna restrained her from behind, but it was muffled.  
  
"Take the girl away from here. Do what you want with her, kill her if you must. Just make sure she does not interfere." Devil commanded.  
  
Anna's shimmering brown bob bounced as she nodded and dragged Ling away.  
  
Unbeknown to Jin, Devil had flown up into the air and powered up a Devil Blaster, which now soared in a flash of light entwining itself round and surging through his body.  
  
"AARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!" he cried, writhing in agony, as he felt himself crashing down to the floor.  
  
Devil landed on the ground and smiled evilly, with a purple glow ascending up his body.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Steve's blue eyes fixed themselves on the beauty that lay gently sleeping, with her alluring head resting softly on his lap. "Christie..." He said to himself as he reached out a hand and tenderly stroked the rouge cheek hidden beneath glorious long brown locks. He could feel the warmth falling upon him from her sweet breath, and he felt a smile grow across his face as he silently watched her body heave up and down with every gasp of air she took in. He suddenly felt the grip round his hand squeeze and looked down at the long, thin delicate fingers that were wrapped around it. He then looked up as Christie's incredible blue eyes slowly drifted open and placed their elusive gaze upon him. Her beautiful pink lips curved into a dazzling smile as she threw her arms tightly round him.  
  
"Good morning sleeping beauty." Steve said as he wrapped his arms round her slender body. Christie smiled blissfully as she felt her face flush.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin stepped back grasping his sides tightly, out of breath. "Father..." he muttered. "FATHER!!!!"  
  
Kazuya snickered maliciously. "I won't put it off any longer now Jin." He said, as he walked forward towards his wary son. "I'll put an end to you for good."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anna dropped Ling out of her grip and turned round. " I presume that is your Panda approaching across the horizon?" She said as she took off the bag she had strung over her shoulder. Her long delicate finger pointed out to the distant shadow approaching slowly. "Go and bring her down, and we can save your friend Jin."  
  
Ling looked on at the flamboyant fighter suspiciously. "Why should I believe you?" she retorted.  
  
Anna poured out the contents of the bag on the floor and began to assemble them skilfully. " I may be Kazuya's right-hand lady but I am not a Devil advocate. I do have morals, and I am not for the killing of innocent people, nor for the decimation of people's memories. Now, you can either help me save the son of Jun Kazama or you can just stay here doing nothing."  
  
Anna sprung up and loaded her now assembled bazooka. "Besides, as his right-hand lady, I do what I think is best for him. His ambition blinds him occasionally and I have to make him see clearly again."  
  
And with that, Anna turned round and marched on, armed with her bazooka, towards the young Mishima and his son, leaving the young Chinese teen standing alone.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin stumbled back, as Kazuya powered up a Lightning Screw Uppercut and caught him under the chin, sending him flying into the air, where he was suspended for a few seconds until he came crashing back down harshly, to the edge of the overhanging cliff at the end of the forest.  
  
"Since you're a part of this family, I'll treat you like one of us. I hope you like heights." Kazuya snickered demonically as he grasped Jin by his neck and raised him up, hanging him above the great fall. Jin's eyes widened as realization hit him.  
  
"I hope you like the fall." Kazuya said as he prepared to drop his only son down the cliff. "Goodbye...my son."  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	7. part 7 - The demon within

*-x- Rising Chaos –x-*  
  
Part 7  
  
"NO! Father! Please!" Jin pleaded as he hung over the cliff edge, moments away from death.  
  
Kazuya looked into the deep chocolate eyes of his son. They were the same eyes as his mother had… Kazuya's grip round Jin's neck loosened as he stared into those eyes. He couldn't stand to see them. They brought back painful memories…memories of the time he spent with Jun.  
  
They had to be rid of, or he'd never get inner peace.  
  
Jin's eyes widened, as the grip on his neck grew loser and loser.  
  
Kazuya let go.  
  
Jin cried out as he found himself plummeting down further and further, looking up at the cold emotionless eyes that lurked behind a fallen strand of shining black hair, belonging to his father. He was truly a Mishima.  
  
"Kazuya!" Anna cried as she came rushing in, bazooka over her shoulder and her glimmering brown hair waving around madly in the wind. "Kazuya…you didn't…Kazuya…"  
  
Jin's cry of deep torment rung in the air as his young back bounced off the punishing cliff face, as he dropped with gaining momentum. Blinded by pain, he never saw the next piece of cliff that stuck out, which he was falling directly towards until it hit him full force in his chest. He howled in agony as he felt the blood gushing down his back and chest and seeping from his mouth as he coughed it up. "Why…why this torture…?" he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a tremendous surge of unbearable hurt run through his neck as it caught on a smaller exposed rock. Time seemed to slow to a snail's pace as he spat out more blood. He felt his body fall limp as he lost all proportion of his senses under the excruciating pain that overtook every single part of him. He was still falling, falling down for what seemed an eternity. He could feel his eyelids growing to heavy to open, his lungs faulting as he took in less and less oxygen. He could feel his heartbeat slowing.  
  
Bub-boom.  
  
He could feel himself drifting from reality, becoming isolated in a trance.  
  
Bub-boom.  
  
Everything faded from around him. The all noises surrounding him were lost to the growing eerie silence.  
  
Bub…boom.  
  
"A dream," he thought, as he struggled to take in what little oxygen he could. "It feels like a dream…a dream I'll…never escape from…a twisted fantasy…"  
  
…Boom…  
  
He felt strangely serene as his eyes forced themselves shut. He felt as light as a feather, slowly drifting on. Drifting on…  
  
…B…b…  
  
"Good…night…" he murmured with his last sweet breath.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee reached out a hand and pushed away thin wisps of fiery hair falling over Hwoarang's face. He then got up and looked on at the deeply sleeping Korean. Angel put a delicate porcelain white hand gently on his shoulder. Her astounding angelic blue eyes met his deep brown ones.  
  
"You must go and get the 5 children of Toshin from the hospital. You will then travel down to the desolate cliff edge forest. There you must all keep the spawn of Kazuya busy. We cannot afford to let him reach a place where innocent people live, or he will destroy them all, one by one."  
  
Lee nodded, causing his glimmering silver curtains to flow forward. She placed her elusive hand upon his face as she walked forward. Her heavenly voice rang out once again. "I'm sure you can handle this on your own."  
  
Lee nodded.  
  
"Of course. Anyway I wouldn't want to wake the kid up, it's the first ounce of sleep he's had in 24 hours. Besides, he's in no condition to fight."  
  
Angel leaned in forward and gently kissed Lee's warm cheek with her tender lips.  
  
"Good luck." Her voice echoed as Lee found himself on the road directly in front of the hospital.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kazuya, Anna, Ling and Panda all watched on mesmerized as they watched a figure float up from the cliff top. A black haired fringe blew wildly about in the wind. Enormous brown feathers spread out as wings flapped rhythmically up and down. Deep red blood glistened as it caught the light. Black garnished markings swirled round and emphasized burning red eyes.  
  
Ling jumped back in fear, watching on in a frightened conjecture. "J-Jin…? Jin?!"  
  
Anna edged back slowly, her brown shimmering locks swinging about as she slowly shook her head. "I…I tried to warn you Kazuya… but I was too late…"  
  
Kazuya looked on in horror as he took in what he saw. "…Devil Jin…" he muttered as he looked up at his demonic son, hovering in the air.  
  
Devil Jin's flaming eyes placed their despising focus onto his father.  
  
Nina's impassive blue eyes watched on from the safety of the treetops looking on in wonder at the twisted events that were folding out right before her.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Paul looked round the cold, sterile ward and sighed. In the chair on his right, Lei lay snoring his head off, in the bed opposite him sat both Christie and Steve, who were sharing a hot chocolate together very tenderly and Yoshimitsu had went off ages ago and was yet to return. Things were boring through Paul's eyes.  
  
"Ooh…" he said as he glanced back across the room. "Things are gettin' hot over there…" he sniggered.  
  
Christie smiled her dazzling smile affectionately at Steve and signalled '1' to him as she slowly rose from in his warm cosy lap, causing her long beautiful locks to bounce up.  
  
"Don't be such a pervert, Paul." She said as she drew round the bed curtain, shutting out Paul and giving her and Steve some privacy.  
  
Paul sighed as he heard Yoshimitsu chuckle at him as he walked over.  
  
"Nice going pervy man Paul." He sniggered.  
  
"Oh, Hahaha, very funny." Paul retorted, rolling his eyes back.  
  
"You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." Yoshimitsu teased as he looked around for a seat. "So I see Lei's been of great company to you?"  
  
Paul sat up in his bed and crossed his arms tightly. "You're sure in a good mood."  
  
Yoshimitsu grinned cheekily. "Uh-huh!"  
  
"Where were you anyway?" Paul enquired as he fidgeted around trying to sit comfortably.  
  
"Oh, I was doing the usual, ya know? Just having some fun scaring away queues and stuff."  
  
Paul chuckled as Yoshimitsu took the leg of the sleeping Chinese man and pulled him off of the chair and onto the floor with a loud bang.  
  
"Hey!" Lei cried as he sat up after having his seat taken by the happy hyper cyborg.  
  
"You snooze, you lose my friend." Yoshimitsu said, still grinning.  
  
"Good to see you're all in one piece." A mysterious voice called out.  
  
"Lee!"  
  
"Lee?"  
  
"LEE? EH? Oh… er, Lee!"  
  
Christie and Steve pulled out from inside the curtain and peered at the silver-haired fighter.  
  
"So, you must be Lee, I presume." Steve said.  
  
"Yeah. We've got no time to lose, I'll explain on the way, just follow me!" Lee said as he spun round and ran off.  
  
"WAHOO! TROUBLE!" Yoshimitsu said as he skipped along after Lee.  
  
"C'mon then guys." Paul said as they all nervously followed the scary hyper skipping cyborg.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kazuya stumbled back, blood pouring from his face. But Devil Jin would not give him a chance to get his footing or fight back. He delivered one mind- blowing punch after another and pleasured in every anguished stumble and drop of blood on his father's behalf.  
  
After a pummelling fist and a staggering kick straight into the ribs, Kazuya found himself hurtling towards the floor. But just before his body touched it, a mighty kick from his demonic offspring sent him flying into the air. Anna and Ling stood in the background, watching in fear, trepidation and pity for Kazuya as Devil Jin kicked him repeatedly into the air, not once letting his beaten body touch the floor. Each agonizing cry hollered out and caused the two petrified women to recoil in horror.  
  
Nina still kept her watchful eye on the event taking place. Toshin was finding out more about the young warrior whom had beaten him so long ago than he could imagine, and all that he could want to know to inspire an evil plot inside his dark twisted mind.  
  
Anna could not watch anymore. She ran over and pulled Devil Jin back. Whist Kazuya rose to his feet; Devil Jin elbowed the young flamboyant fighter harshly in her stomach, and threw her straight into the faraway trees with such force that the sound of her smacking into them rang through the air. Opening out his wings, he then flew up, tackling Kazuya to the ground and breaking his arm in one quick, swift movement. He then placed his hellish gaze on the young Chinese teen behind the Panda.  
  
In one swoop of a leg, he soon came face to face with the quivering teen. "Jin! JIN!" she cried, but in vain.  
  
A powerful fist uppercut her young chin, sending her flying into the air. With a flap of his large brown feathery wings, he grasped a fist round her ankle and flew over to the cliff. Her shimmering silky bunches hung down as she screamed. The powerful gusts of wind caused her to waver about mid-air above the plummeting cliff. Devil Jin's demonic smirk grew across he face as he began to laugh. Ling could feel the grip round her ankle slip, as the strengthening wind blew her about, from side to side. She felt the tears of fear streaming down her face as she looked on down to the bottom of the steep cliff.  
  
"Jin…JIN!" she screamed out, "Please! JIN!!!!!!!"  
  
She looked up at the towering dark figure above her. This couldn't be Jin… but it was. She didn't believe it. He laughed, then held her out, then swung her round and round and let her go, watching her fly into his rising Father, knocking them both down. He then flew up higher and looked for the nearest settlement. There were innocent people just calling out for him.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain shot through his left wing. Anna winced as she lowered her bazooka down. Devil Jin looked at his throbbing wing then at the brunette. He placed his unholy stare onto her and flew over, grabbing her tightly round the neck. He then squeezed it as hard as he could. Anna tried to free herself but it was impossible. She couldn't even squeal. He then tightened his grip further.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The patter of hard-hitting footsteps echoed down the roads as all the 6 brave fighters ran along. Lee pushed his shimmering silver strands back and forged on, leading them all.  
  
"So, we have to stop Devil Jin at all costs. If we fail to stop him, innocent people will pay the price with their lives! He shows no mercy… he's not the Jin Kazama we knew anymore." Lee explained. "He's a fucking monster."  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	8. part 8 - United forever in death?

*-x- Rising Chaos-x-*  
  
Part 8  
  
Anna's body hit the ground harshly as she gasped in as much precious air as she could. Kazuya stepped back into a stance as his demonically possessed son quickly recovered from the hard-hitting blow on his back. His fiery eyes placed their smouldering glare back onto his father and burned with hatred. Long claws glinted as they extended out from the young fingers on each hand and a malicious grin grew on the pale partially concealed face of Devil Jin as he sprung forward baring them.  
  
Devil Jin launched a fist straight towards Kazuya's head. In raising an arm to block the attack, Kazuya cringed as the surging pain shot through it, having been penetrated by five long claws. Devil Jin began to chuckle as he watched the blood gush out as he retracted his blood covered claws. He then shot forward, once again. Kazuya jumped back, in an effort to dodge the flesh-tearing claws.  
  
Malevolent laughter roared up as Kazuya stumbled back, clutching his chest. The pouring blood soon began absorbing into his ripped clothes, and he fell to his knees. "I'm in some deep shit now..." he thought as he clutched his fists tightly and slowly rose back to his feet.  
  
Anna dragged herself discreetly along the floor and shook the body of Ling Xiaoyu. Her silky black bunches blew up in the air as she turned her head and gradually retreated her eyelids, her deep brown eyes unveiling beneath thick black curling eyelashes. She focused on the beaten younger Williams sister.  
  
"Go..." Anna pleaded, almost in a whisper. "...Go find some help...please..."  
  
Ling looked on as Kazuya struggled to keep his assault going as he rapidly bled. She then turned her head to see Anna run along and attempt to slide tackle Devil Jin, who spread his wings and jumped into the air. Anna got up, and turned to face the demonic youth, barricading Kazuya from him. Upon landing back down, Anna ran forward, gripped her delicate hands tightly round his shoulders, flipped over him and let him go whilst in mid-air, throwing him through the air.  
  
"Go! NOW!" she cried out to the young Chinese teen as Devil Jin spun in the air and steadied himself, smirking in amusement. Anna backed up and quickly spun round to Kazuya.  
  
"Kazuya...Just hang on... when some help gets here we can escape..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang rose up a hand as he slowly opened his eyes, and wiped strands of flaming red hair out of his young face. He then stretched out his long arms, yawning loudly. After gaining back proportion of everything around him, he looked around, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hmmm... No Lee, no Angel..."  
  
He rose to his feet, only to fall back down to the floor, still weakened.  
  
"Shit...!" He cursed as he flopped back down, "Something is going on and I'm too weak to stand on my feet...!"  
  
He clenched a fist and smashed it into the ground.  
  
"...Fuck..." he said as he rolled onto his back and sighed, brushing back his shimmering floppy hair with his right hand.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ling's thick black bunches flew about, veiling her face as she sprinted along hurriedly. She weaved in and out of the trees, her youthful chest heaving.  
  
"I've gotta hurry... I have to find help... I have to bring back Jin..."  
  
Suddenly something caught the corner of her eye, and she froze on the spot and peered up.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Abruptly, the sound of a voice rang out from behind her.  
  
"Help is on its way my child."  
  
She spun round, to no avail. Still nothing - well, except from a shimmering white feather...  
  
She turned her focus back to her path and resumed speeding along, in between the thickening forestry. "I only hope your right...whoever you were..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The echo of 5 pairs of feet consecutively hitting the ground rung in the otherwise silent air. Tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They all knew Jin was a worthy opponent, but they had never heard of him being compared to a `monster'. No, more than compared, being indicted as one. The strengthening wind blew full force against them, making their struggle along harder.  
  
"So, why exactly are you doing this Lee?" Paul questioned.  
  
Lee's silver shining strands blew about wildly as he peered over his shoulder at the rowdy American. "As a favour." He retorted impassively.  
  
"A favour to whom?" Lei inquired, whilst throwing his long flowing black ponytail back over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, tell us." Yoshimitsu agreed.  
  
Lee turned his head back round.  
  
"Hmm... I'll explain later," He then looked behind at the two young fighters, who trailed along silently. "What's up with you two?" he inquired.  
  
Paul sniggered. "You interrupted their make out time."  
  
Christie sprinted in front of the tall-haired fighter and turned, slapping him harshly round the face with a long delicate hand.  
  
"Don't be such a pervert!" she called out as she dropped back, beside the young Brit who reached out a warm hand and took hers up in it.  
  
Paul sighed as everyone once again began chuckling at his expense. Yoshimitsu grinned cheekily. "Great going pervy man Paul."  
  
"Tch."  
  
Lee abruptly froze on the spot, startling his fellow fighters, whom all stopped behind him.  
  
"Trouble?" questioned the eager cyborg.  
  
"No..." Lee replied. " You see I'm doing a favour for Ange - "  
  
"No way!" Paul outburst. "You?! Working for Angel?! That is rich!"  
  
"Actually it is quite true, child." the mystical Siren-like voice lulled.  
  
All 5 fighters turned round to see Angel gracefully drifting down to them from the heavens.  
  
"HOLY SAUSAGES!" exclaimed Yoshimitsu.  
  
Angel's divine pale lips curved into a heavenly smile and her sweet laughter rung out. She then landed gently upon the ground and turned to Lee, and reached out a porcelain hand that gently stroked his frozen cheek.  
  
"The young Xiaoyu is mid-way in the forests, she will lead you to the spawn of Kazuya. Take good care my children, an extra hand will be with you in 30 to 40 minutes... you must protect all of the life around you."  
  
Angel then proceeded in spreading out her magnificent angelic wings and, in a second, the resolute fighters found themselves surrounded by seemingly endless forestry. Angel was out of sight; only leaving her trademark floating isolated feather drifting slowly down.  
  
"I...guess we search for Ling then..." the bewildered young Christie said softly.  
  
Lee began weaving his way in-between tree after tree, being closely followed by the others. Just running endlessly, never knowing which way there were headed, or what lay in wait for them...  
  
Suddenly he stopped as he watched the young Chinese teen fall head over heels over an overturned root. Christie ran forward.  
  
"Ouch..." Ling muttered as she lifted her head up.  
  
There she saw long flowing brown locks wavering about, and a pair of dazzling blue eyes placed upon her, smiling.  
  
"Here." Christie said as she held out a hand.  
  
Ling reached out hers and Christie pulled her back up to her feet.  
  
"So, what's going on...? Dare I ask..." Steve said as he stepped forward.  
  
Ling's silky bunches flopped down as she looked back from where she had come. She reached out a hand and pushed her hair from out of her young frightened face. "Kazuya... he... dropped Jin off of the cliff top...then...then..."  
  
Ling turned to face Christie whom had opened out her arms. She then stepped forward and hugged the young fighter tightly, resting her head over her shoulder.  
  
"...He just flew back up. It was Jin... but it wasn't. He... he's a tyrant! He...he... was playing with us all, playing with our fears, enjoying every distressed scream, every drop of blood that fell... ugh... I...I was so scared!" Ling sobbed into the comforting shoulder of Christie, shivering in anxiety.  
  
"Shush... It's gonna be okay, well get the old Jin back...somehow..." Christie soothed as she patted Ling sympathetically.  
  
Lee strode forward, his sparking silver hair still blowing back madly. "C'mon," he beckoned, walking forward. "We have no time to waste."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anna screamed out shrilly as the long blood-covered claws slashed all along her right leg, which seeped with blood. Tears streamed down her face as she raised her arm to attempt to block the swinging fist that struck her rouge cheek, scratching it as it sent her flying into a tree.  
  
Upon raising her head, Anna noticed Kazuya's right hand held out to her. He stood in front of her, clutching his bleeding chest tightly with his left hand.  
  
"Try and get up." He said as he glanced over at the snickering possessed youth, whom was standing, arms crossed, waiting.  
  
Anna took hold of his strong hand and pulled herself up to her feet. Suddenly, she felt an excruciating sting run up her leg and found herself falling back down, only being held up by Kazuya's grip.  
  
"I can't..." she snivelled.  
  
Kazuya winced as he turned his back to her. "Climb on." He commanded.  
  
Anna jumped upon his back and put her arms round his neck. Kazuya looked up at Devil Jin, and slowly edged back.  
  
"This isn't over yet." He sternly growled as he backed off, Anna on his back, watching the 6 arrivals come to a halt in front of his demonic son.  
  
Devil Jin grinned, as he took no hesitation in stabbing his long claws straight into the side of the young Xiaoyu.  
  
Ling gasped in horror and fell limp to the ground as he retracted them slowly. He hovered a foot above her, and laughed as he dropped it down, straight onto her stomach, causing her to wail out in agony before she lost consciousness.  
  
He then flew up into the air, and landed a few feet back from the fighters, looking at every one of them, deciding who would be the next pawn in his game.  
  
He scanned each fighter, one by one, as they stood, preparing for the worst.  
  
The young beautiful Christie? The rowdy hotheaded Paul? The ninja cyborg Yoshimitsu? No, one stood out.  
  
Devil Jin launched forward and dug his claws into the shoulder of Steve, picking him up. This one was different than all of them... Something made him special... Devil Jin flew over to the cliff edge and hung over the giant fall.  
  
Steve cried out as he focused his brown eyes on Christie... He could see her beautiful face grimace in terror as she ran forward, to the ground on the edge of the cliff, as the grip upon him began to loosen.  
  
Her dazzling eyes watched on as she tried to get as close as she could to Steve and Devil Jin. She wasn't going to let Steve go... she wasn't going to lose him. She loved him too much.  
  
Seeing this, Devil Jin retightened his grip on Steve's shoulder and dived down towards the waiting Christie, thrusting the claws of his other hand into her shoulder then flew over to the edge of the cliff.  
  
Christie kept her eyes on Steve. "Are... we going to die?" She questioned.  
  
Steve looked deep into her alluring blue eyes, his blonde strands wavering about. "If we do... we'll die together. Together..."  
  
Christie's eyes lightened as she felt the painful grip loosen. "...Together...forever..."  
  
Devil Jin let them go.  
  
The other 4 remaining fighters ran forward, only to see the young couple fall down, gaining momentum. Falling down...to their deaths...  
  
Christie opened her blues widely as she fell. She watched everything fall. She couldn't believe this was the end. The end...already? She felt a crystallized tear roll down her cheek as everything rushed past her.  
  
"Don't cry...I hate to see you hurting..."  
  
Christie closed her incredible blue eyes as she felt the warmth of Steve's arms wrap around her as they both fell. He closed them round her and kept her as close as possible. She slid her arms round his.  
  
"I'll never let you go Christie..." he said as she laid her head to rest against him.  
  
"As I will you." She said as he held her tightly.  
  
Neither one cared anymore if it was their end as they plummeted down the cliff.  
  
"I'll always love you Christie..."  
  
"And I'll always love you Steve."  
  
They were in each other's embrace. Nothing else mattered.  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	9. part 9 - Strength to strength

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
Part 9  
  
BANG.  
  
The abrupt noise caused Hwoarang to sit up, making his fiery red hair bounce. His deep brown eyes look round frantically over his shoulder, only to find Christie and Steve clutching each other tightly with blood seeping from each one's shoulder. Hwoarang then looked up into the air and saw Angel hovering above.  
  
"Shit!" he exclaimed. "Maybe some warning next time, sheash!"  
  
Steve opened his eyes and looked round confusedly for a moment, then looked down at the trembling beauty resting in his comforting grip. He then glanced at Hwoarang, then up at Angel.  
  
"...Huh?"  
  
Christie's long curving eyelashes flicked up as she opened her eyelids, revealing her alluring blue eyes.  
  
"...We're not dead then?" she questioned, bewildered.  
  
"...I...guess not." She answered, equally disorientated.  
  
"What the fuck's going on?" inquired the young Korean as he watched Angel.  
  
Angel landed, closing her celestial wings as her feet touched the ground. As she lifted her head, her divine golden locks jumped. Her amazing blue eyes placed their glance on the young bemused couple in the corner, whom were still trying to take everything in.  
  
"Devil Jin."  
  
Hwoarang slowly pulled himself up off the ground, onto his feet. After momentarily pausing to gain balance, he clenched a fist tightly. "Devil...Jin? So Jin is behind this all?"  
  
"...I guess you could put it kinda like that, but there's more to it than tha-"  
  
"That's it!" Hwoarang said as he pushed his hair back from his face and began to walk off. "I'll settle this score for good!"  
  
Steve sighed, and Christie pulled away from him as he sprung up to his feet. " Look, Hwoarang. You can hardly do this in your state, let alone against Jin Kazama! Devil Jin will kill your ass!"  
  
Hwoarang stopped and turned round, angrily. "You don't know the half of this you fucker, so stay outta it!"  
  
Christie rolled her eyes back and smacked her forehead. "Not all this again..." she sighed, as Steve stood firmly in front of the livid Korean.  
  
"You two, this is hardly the time for-"  
  
"Shut it, gurly!"  
  
"Leave her outta this, gimp!"  
  
"I have no time for you, wanker! Like I've said before, I can handle this, unlike you losers, so shut the fuck up and get outta my way!"  
  
Hwoarang turned back round and began walking towards the door, but abruptly stopped as Angel spoke out.  
  
"Stop, my child. You must all go together, we cannot afford to underestimate Devil Jin."  
  
Hwoarang grasped his fists tighter and turned back round, unwillingly. "Fine...hmph."  
  
Christie returned with a small box in her hands. "Before we go, we have to treat our wounds, we have to be in the best shape we can..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Fists were flying as all 4 of the remaining fighters launched their 4 on 1 assault onto the amused Devil Jin. Paul landed a giant swing into the stomach of the demonically possessed youth, whilst Yoshimitsu brandished his sabre above his head, as Lee hit Devil Jin from behind with a Silver Cyclone. Lei then jumped to the floor and donkey kicked Devil Jin's legs, bringing him crashing down. As he began to rise, Yoshimitsu swung down his sabre, onto his back.  
  
But Devil Jin just turned his head round, and began to laugh as he drew out his claws.  
  
He then proceeded in swinging them at the ninja cyborg, who just about managed to counter with a swing of his sabre. Paul soon found himself flying as an elbow found his chest and Lei stumbled back as long claws slashed all the way down his left arm. Lee flipped back just in time, dodging the next swing of flesh-tearing claws, as Yoshimitsu sliced at Devil Jin, who jumped back only to dive forward with a powerful uppercut sending the cyborg airborne.  
  
He then placed his demonic glare onto Lee, whom was standing there, smirking and beckoning him over.  
  
"Shit! What's he up to? I swear he's got a screw loose in his head..." Paul said as he rose to his feet.  
  
"No, Yoshimitsu's got a screw loose in his head, no offence to you Yoshi... Lee's giving us a chance to get Ling away from here before she dies." Lei explained as he held his left arm tightly.  
  
"None taken. You take her then Lei, Paul `n' I will help Lee."  
  
"Sure. Make us risk our lives...Tch."  
  
Paul sighed as Lei picked the unconscious body of Ling up in his arms and began to run into the forestry.  
  
Paul's moping was soon interrupted by Lee's cry of pain as Devil Jin's claws struck him along his back. Lee dived to the floor and hacked Devil Jin's legs down, bringing the youth to the ground. Yoshimitsu and Paul hurriedly ran over, Paul stopping before Yoshimitsu to power up a burning fist.  
  
Yoshimitsu sprung straight at Devil Jin, his sabre ready for action. Devil Jin smirked as he watched Paul from the corner of his eye. He struck Yoshimitsu with his claws then kicked him back, sliding along the ground harshly right to the edge of the cliff. Devil Jin then proceeded in grabbing Lee and using him a shield to Paul's burning fist, then threw Lee's body straight into the tall-haired American.  
  
Lee pulled himself off of the ground and wiped away the blood from his mouth. "Is that all you got?" he remarked as a grin grew on his face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Well... me and Steve are ready... but... we still have to do something about Hwoarang." Christie reported to the close-watching Angel.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yeah," Steve agreed. "He can barely walk in a straight line, let alone fight..."  
  
"That is just a load of bullshit you bastard!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! Wanna prove it nightlight?!"  
  
"NIGHTLIGHT?! GET THAT FUCKING SCRAWNY ASS OF YOURS HERE AND I'LL KICK IT ALL THE WAY BACK TO..."  
  
Angel put a delicate porcelain finger over the furious Korean's mouth and shushed him.  
  
"Enough my children. We must concentrate on the task ahead of us," she said as she floated over to Christie and Steve. "Children, you must go and help once again. You will have help soon."  
  
They both nodded and, in a second, they were gone. Angel then turned back to Hwoarang. "Poor little one, I am afraid you cannot fight without some protection. Please come with me."  
  
Hwoarang sighed loudly, as he followed Angel, reluctantly.  
  
"...Ugh...Fine..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anna stared up at Kazuya as she finished dressing his chest wound. She reached out a long delicate hand and brushed her gleaming brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Something on your mind, Kazuya?" she questioned.  
  
"........." came his grumbled reply.  
  
Anna sighed. She knew what was going on, after all, there wasn't much that could be hidden from his right-hand lady. Every time she glanced up into his traumatised eyes she could see... see how much he was haunted.  
  
Perhaps he didn't know that she was totally cognisant to his inner battle... Jun had saved his humanity from being eaten away by the demon inside of him, and now with her gone it was a struggle to keep it alive. Jun had saved all of their lives, and as repayment for this, Anna was resolute on carrying on with what she had started. Despite how hard it had become for her.  
  
"What do you reckon will happen with Devil Jin then?"  
  
"Jin will soon regain control. But now I have a plan..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Steve looked around and took Christie's hand up in his own.  
  
"Were back in the forest." He said.  
  
Christie's long shimmering brown locks swung as she nodded then began to run forward, being closely followed by Steve.  
  
"Remind me to take you out for dinner if we survive this all." Steve alleged, whilst running beside the young beauty.  
  
"Sure, I'm gonna keep you to that now." She replied.  
  
"Okay," Steve continued as they sped through the stunning forestry, "While you're at it remind me to give you a big long kiss when this is done."  
  
"Who says I'll want it?" Christie snickered as she winked.  
  
"No one can resist my suave British charm."  
  
"Ooh... of course not... in fact I want you right now."  
  
"Groovy baby, groovy!"  
  
Christie began to giggle as they continued to run in and out of all the towering trees and nearer towards the battleground.  
  
"So," She questioned, "Do you think the others will be okay?"  
  
"Hmmm... maybe, maybe not..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee flipped back, having just squished Devil Jin's head into the ground, and caught his breath for a moment. Paul slowly regained his footing and helped Yoshimitsu back up to his feet.  
  
"Shit..." Paul panted, "Doesn't the kid ever get tired?"  
  
"Well," Lee began to explain as Devil Jin once again rose, grinning, "All we can do is try and wear him down enough for Jin to once again take control... unfortunately we're oblivious to how much longer that'll be..."  
  
Yoshimitsu jumped into the air and began hovering along by spinning his hand with his sabre in round as fast as possible.  
  
"We just have to keep going until we can't anymore."  
  
As soon as he reached Devil Jin he stopped, falling down and slicing with his sabre. Devil Jin easily sidestepped away and kicked the cyborg into the air. Just as Devil Jin prepared to kick him back up, Yoshimitsu held his sabre down, attempting to do some damage. Unfortunately, upon seeing this, Devil Jin let him hit the floor and sprung at Lee.  
  
Lee managed to block the first couple of fists but soon found then landing, leaving his aching. He then countered the 5^th, and caught him in a headlock, holding back a fist and smashing it into his face.  
  
Seeing an opportunity, Paul ran forward into a sliding kick, knocking the possessed youth back to the floor. Yoshimitsu then proceeded in launching a spinning dive into donkey kick on Devil Jin.  
  
Abruptly, a left jab, right hook and left uppercut from Steve and a combo of twirling kicks from Christie lengthened the attack.  
  
"Good to see you two are back again." Lee said.  
  
"Yup," smirked Steve, "And Hwoarang will be joining us soon."  
  
"Well, at least he'll be able to find out about his bike... see whether it's in one piece or not..."  
  
"Well for Jin's heath's sake I hope it is... that guy is off his rocker at the moment..."  
  
"And you didn't help either Steve...you know he'll come after you once he's done with Jin right?"  
  
"...Damn..."  
  
Yoshimitsu flipped forward. "I hate to break up your lil' gossip in all but Devil Jin is about to slash your brains out!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hwoarang tightened his pads and brushed back his fiery strands that had fallen in his face. Angel had already gone to sort something out, and, unfortunately for Lee, he had been foolish enough to leave the keys to his Porsche there on the table. Hwoarang threw them up into the air and caught them, then looked about.  
  
"I guess he should have known better than to leave his keys around unsupervised..." he snickered as he stood up. "Now, to find Kazama... and more importantly my bike..."  
  
He strode out of the building and hopped into Lee's flash silver Porsche and started the engine.  
  
"Here I come Kazama...I'll settle this score once and for all..."   
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	10. part 10 - You totaled my bike?!!?

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
1 Part 10  
  
Hwoarang's fiery hair blew about wildly as he sped along the quiet, desolate roads in Lee's sleek silver Porsche. He gazed up ahead, eagerly awaiting his long sought after rematch. He was determined to beat Jin Kazama once and for all. Having overheard Jin and Lee's conversation whilst he was regaining consciousness a day or so ago, he was pretty sure of where he was to find his bike…  
  
Abruptly the Porsche swerved to a sudden sharp halt.  
  
Hwoarang undone his seatbelt, placed a hand over the door and leapt out of the car. He then proceeded in sprinting over to the blackened remains about 100 or so metres ahead of him, gawping in horror. This blackened crumpled wreckage was what had formerly been his pride and joy.  
  
"KAZAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the livid Korean roared out wrathfully as he clenched his fists tightly. So tightly, he could feel them throb with pain – though only slightly, as it was numbed by his anger. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Devil Jin smirked demonically as Steve charged forward at him, trying to keep him from attacking Christie any more so than he had. She stood back, clutching her bleeding hand and shoulder tightly whilst she looked on as Steve launched flying jabs and hooks consecutively at the possessed youth, to no avail. Luckily Steve managed to sway back, just avoiding the thrusting claws that were aimed at his head.  
  
Lee took this as the perfect opportunity to launch a flying kick at the head Devil Jin, and Steve then proceeded in adding in a few of his punches in as the youth stumbled back. Yoshimitsu dropped down in front of the British boxer and the clang of the metal of his sword clashing with the claws of Devil Jin rang out in the air.  
  
Paul then dragged himself up and once again prepared a burning fist.  
  
Devil Jin suddenly flew high into the air, out of the sight of all 5 fighters. Now, the advantage lay in his grasp.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nina's short sleek blonde strands stood up on end as she dived down from the treetops. She landed cautiously, and took one last glance at the battlefield behind her, then began to sprint stealthily along. She leapt over and dived through obstacles, weaving her way quickly and discreetly. She continued to run impassively, until her shimmering blue eyes caught sight of something. She quickly spun round and proceeded along to the right of her current position, stopping to further inspect what she had come across.  
  
Tyre tracks… belonging to the vehicle Kazuya and Anna escaped in… She smirked evilly, with dire intentions… but abruptly, her smirk twisted into a frown of pain as the booming voice of Toshin rung inside of her head, axing her of her cruel plotting and replenishing his evil will. She grasped her long delicate fingers round her head and held it, as the pain grew more intense. She stumbled along until she found herself falling to her knees. But she wasn't about to give in. She slowly pulled herself back up to her feet, and began preparation to put her vindictive scheme into action. She sauntered along… slowly… agonized… but of her own free will.  
  
For now.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kazuya peered over at the sleeping brunette huddled up in the comfort of his leather chair, gently clutching her bandaged leg submissively. His lips curved into a slight grin as he watched her glistening brown stands blowing up under the influence of each one of her heavy breaths. He then swivelled round and gazed out upon the tall buildings and bright neon lights of the environment from the placating comfort of his exquisite room.  
  
He laid back his head and rested it upon his folded arms as he continued to devise his newest plan. It was unlike any he had schemed up before; it was better… and all inspired by his right-hand lady.  
  
"The whole world will know my wrath… and all because of you, Anna…" he chuckled demonically as with a flick of his wrist, he shut the whole world out from him. He then swivelled back round to take one last look at his right-hand lady, deeply sleeping, the laid back and drifted off himself.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Shit! Look out!" came the cry, but the words were too late.  
  
Lee's shimmering silver curtains bounced up as he leapt back, away from Devil Jin's clutches. He peered over his shoulder to further inspect the urgency of the others' situation.  
  
Steve and Christie could be seen, laying sprawled out on the floor, struggling to keep hold of their consciousness, an agonizingly long fight… and Yoshimitsu was stumbling about, the best he could, his sabre hovering above himself ready to try and hack the unconscious body of Paul free from under the gnarling branches of the once towering beauty that had been so rapidly unearthed from it's spot and launched directly at them by the hands of the possessed youth. Now Lee was standing alone against the demon.  
  
Lee flipped back and grimaced as the surge of pain ran along his right cheek, from where Devil Jin's long claws scratched his tender flesh.  
  
Devil Jin grinned demonically and began to get ready the finishing move for his uncle, when suddenly the sound of sharp breaking rung in the air, followed by the sound of feet consecutively hitting the ground, heading towards them.  
  
Both standing fighters took their guards down as they watched the fuming youthful Korean submerge out of the forestry, and hastily approach them.  
  
His shining fiery hair blew about wildly as he ran straight at Devil Jin, showing nothing but determination, brought on by his desire for vengeance. He swung out of the way of the slashing claws coming at him, and quickly initiated his assault by sweeping the ground with his leg, gaining momentum and launching Devil Jin into the air with his Sky Rocket kick. As Devil Jin regained control and hovered in mid air, Lee stepped forward into his fighting stance. "Nice to see you finally made it, kid."  
  
"Well," Hwoarang replied, smirking at Lee, "I got a lot of business to sort out with Kazama…"  
  
He then turned his focus back up to the floating demon. "You're gonna wish you never crossed my path when I'm done with you bastard! I'll put you through hell 20 times over for what you fucking did to my bike!"  
  
Both grounded fighters leapt back, avoiding the diving attack of Devil Jin, who landed neatly and got ready to launch at them both. Hwoarang was the first to sprint forward, straight at him, closely backed by Lee. Devil Jin easily blocked the swooping leg that came at him and locked his grip round it. In an attempt to free his leg, Hwoarang swung the other round, but Devil Jin easily swayed back, avoiding it and planted his fist into his stomach. Unfortunately for him, it left him open to Lee's array of punches, which caught him off guard.  
  
Hwoarang sprung up, and bound back at Devil Jin, to support Lee, whom was frantically trying to land some hits into the demonic youth, who easily blocked them. Lee swung a low hacking kick at Devil Jin's ankles and Hwoarang aimed a flying kick at his head. Devil Jin tried to extend out his claws to counter, but found himself crashing to the ground before he could.  
  
"Maybe it's time to even out the odds a little and clip his wings!" Lee hinted as Hwoarang sent a harsh heel drop onto the body of the fallen demon.  
  
"Sure." He retorted as he grasped his fists round the nearest wing to him.  
  
Lee picked the other one up in his clutches and both snapped each one back with force, causing Devil Jin to recoil.  
  
Lee and Hwoarang found themselves skidding harshly along the floor as Devil Jin forced them back so he could rise to his feet. But Hwoarang just steadied himself and sprung back up, running back to the awaiting Devil Jin, who delighted in the challenge.  
  
Hwoarang grabbed the oncoming wrist on Devil Jin, stopping his claws from being able to reach his flesh. He then smashed his foot severely into Devil Jin's ribs, and quickly tackled him down before his free hand had time to slash at him. He raised out a fist, ready to smack into Devil Jin's face, when Devil Jin abruptly reversed the situation and grasped Hwoarang's arm, ready to snap it clean into two, until Hwoarang pushed him away with a foot. As Hwoarang rose, Devil Jin uppercut him back. Lee then proceeded in interfering with a combo of quick fire kicks, knocking the possessed fighter back and giving Hwoarang time to regain his footing.  
  
Hwoarang, Lee and Devil Jin once again launched into a 3-way furious battle. Suddenly, both fighters found themselves falling through the air, writhing in pain as Devil Jin combined his demonic strength and flesh- shredding claws into one spinning attack hitting both.  
  
Hwoarang still just rose to his feet, driven by his determination in getting the better of the young Kazama, his biggest rival and the destroyer of his pride and joy. He stopped and glanced back at Lee, whom was struggling to keep going. He turned back and reached out a hand, which Lee took hold of and pulled him up. "Leave this to me, Lee… I'll take care of the rest…"  
  
Lee's shining silver curtains swung about as he nodded.  
  
Hwoarang pushed his bright red stands back from across his face and sprinted over at Devil Jin once again. Devil Jin launched into a string of combos, and Hwoarang moved frantically, blocking each hit successively, then springing into one of his own, which Devil Jin countered with an attempted uppercut, which Hwoarang stepped away from, getting in a single kick before he was tripped over by a sweeping spinning kick.  
  
He then proceeded in spring back up into a dive knocking Devil Jin down. It didn't take long for either to get back up and into their violent battle.  
  
Lee kept his deep brown eyes focused on their strife. "Devil Jin's attacks are getting more desperate… Jin must be beginning to gain back control…"  
  
Hwoarang pulled Devil Jin forward and kicked him to the ground and prepared his most powerful move…  
  
Smack! Devil Jin fell to the floor and rolled about in pain. Hwoarang began to edge back as Devil Jin rolled about seemingly in terribly excruciating pain.  
  
In a flash of light, the young Jin Kazama they all knew had replaced the demonic youth.  
  
Hwoarang ran forward, over to the bedazzled Jin.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to my bike, you fucking bastard!!!!!"  
  
"Oh shit…" Jin groaned as he rose to his feet to fight off the livid Korean.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee slid his long fingers through his flowing silver strands as they watched in silence as the two young rivals continued their conflict, despite the fact they had been so for the last half an hour.  
  
Jin lay collapsed on the floor, managing to throw the odd weak punch as Hwoarang sat with his legs sprawled out, smashing Jin's head against the ground continuously. Both were worn out beyond belief, but Hwoarang was not going to stop until he felt Jin was even for the decimation of his bike and Jin had to keep himself from being killed, despite the fact he had an awful migraine and was struggling to stay conscious.  
  
Lee turned his attention to the fighters sitting around him. Paul gawped over at them holding his head, as Steve and Christie cuddled each other tightly as Yoshimitsu yawned.  
  
"We gotta save the poor kid," Paul said, "I can't bear to watch this anymore…"  
  
"Yeah…" Christie agreed.  
  
"But how? We've tried so many times but Hwoarang won't give it up." Steve remarked.  
  
Lee stood up and waltzed forward.  
  
"Hwoarang, if you leave Jin alone, we'll get you a new bike, free of charge. Okay?"  
  
Hwoarang perked his head up.  
  
"Well, okay only if you do me a couple of things first."  
  
"Okay, what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Well, firstly, can you put my knee back into place, Jin popped it out when he hacked me down and it fucking hurts, and finally…come here a minute."  
  
Lee came over as Hwoarang dropped Jin's now unconscious head down and looked up at him. "Catch me please." He murmured as he fell unconscious, through exhaustion as well as injury. Luckily Lee quickly caught him before he hit his head against the ground.  
  
"Well," Steve called out, "I guess our next stop is the hospital?"  
  
"Yeah…" Lee stated, "Can a couple of you come over here and help me?"  
  
Yoshimitsu and Steve slowly stumbled over and joined Lee, awaiting orders.  
  
"One of you take Jin's body, the other can help me put Hwoarang's knee back into place."  
  
Yoshimitsu quickly picked up Jin and began walking back to the others. "I'm not doing that gross shit, Steve can."  
  
"Oh thanks…" Steve murmured as he supported Hwoarang's body up, cringing as the loud cracking sound filled the air as Lee thrust his knee back.  
  
After finishing, Lee put Hwoarang onto his back and joined the others, who all began proceeding along.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Toshin's blazing red hellish eyes gazed about as he strolled along, preparing the finishing touches to his plan. Devil Jin was quite a weapon… and his puppet Nina had given him enough information to devise an unholy plan… all left for him to do was to continue letting Nina do her own thing until she came across that which he needed to finish it all, and then to put his scheme into action…  
  
Payback.  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	11. part 11 - Self reflected aftermath

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
1 Part 11  
  
"Ugh…not again…" Lee sighed as he waltzed over to Yoshimitsu and kicked his foot so he woke.  
  
"Hey…what was that for?!" Yoshimitsu exclaimed crankily, after being woken from his nap.  
  
Lee proceeded in pushing his shimmering silver curtains back and pointed out across the cold, sterile pessimistic ward to the beds opposite them. "I told you to keep an eye on your sabre."  
  
Lee turned from the confused cyborg and walked over to Hwoarang, shaking his head. "If you don't put that sabre down and leave Jin alone we won't get you a new bike."  
  
"Hmph…" Hwoarang groaned as he took the sabre away from Jin's neck and handed it over to Lee, all whilst lying in his bed. "But it's only cos I know a killer bike that I wanna get…"  
  
Lee chucked and strolled back over to Yoshimitsu, giving him his sabre back, much to his delight and Hwoarang's disappointment. Jin sighed in relief, as he pushed his shining black fringe from out of his eyes, carefully trying not to touch the bandages wrapped around his aching head. His deep chocolate brown eyes looked up as the fiery-haired Korean turned to him. "Once I've got my new bike you're dead Kazama…" he muttered to him under his breath, loud enough for Jin to hear, but quiet enough for everyone else to stay oblivious to.  
  
Jin sighed heavily, as it was his 10th threat and 12th attempted assault in the past hour. "Sure, whatever you say Hwoarang."  
  
Jin then huddled into the covers and slowly turned to face the corner bed, staring over at the pale, seemingly lifeless young Chinese girl. He hated to see Ling like that… especially by means of his own hands…  
  
He abruptly raised a fist and grabbed the metal pole that was suspended above his head and began to pull and twist it at the same time. Once he had got it off of Hwoarang he threw it onto the floor and turned back to him.  
  
Hwoarang moped.  
  
"Just one question… where did you get that from?" Jin said inquisitively.  
  
"Dunno. It was under the bed." Hwoarang retorted, whilst turning onto his back and resting his head on his folded arms. "And you didn't have to throw it, I was gonna hurl it at Steve after hitting you with it."  
  
"Oh," Jin replied as he pulled out a spare pole from under his. "Well, if you really wanna hit Steve with one here ya go."  
  
Jin handed it over to the eager Korean, sending a pulse of electricity throw it, slightly shocking his hands.  
  
"Shit… that tingles…" Hwoarang moaned as he poked Jin in his ribs then threw the pole across the ward.  
  
He snickered mischievously as it smacked into Steve's back causing him to cry out in shock and pain.  
  
"Stop that now!" exclaimed a passing nurse sternly to the snickering Korean, "Or we'll have to move or sedate you."  
  
Jin chuckled at Hwoarang as he got lectured, and Hwoarang retorted with a finger.  
  
He then turned his thoughts and attention back to Ling, who was lying unconscious in the corner bed, hooked up to all sorts of machinery, fighting for her life. Jin was overwhelmed by sadness and hatred for himself. How could he let Devil Jin take control of him like that? How could he do that to her? He fought of tears, which blurred his vision.  
  
"You know Kazama, it's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done to stop it. Besides, she'll be all right."  
  
Jin looked back over at Hwoarang. He was trying to comfort him? Man he must really look pathetic for Hwoarang to show sympathy to him. "Thanks…"  
  
Hwoarang smirked cheekily.  
  
"No problem." He retorted as he threw Lei's handcuffs at Jin, which landed on his stomach quite harshly.  
  
"Aw, shit that hurt…" Jin mumbled as he picked them up and looked at them. "Where did you find these?"  
  
"On that chair."  
  
Jin reached into his pockets and pulled out the goggles he had put in there whilst he was with Ling in the vehicle… He pulled back the elastic and let go, sending them flying into the side of Hwoarang's head.  
  
"Shit!" Hwoarang exclaimed as he rubbed his right cheekbone. "You are so fucking dead when I get my new bike, bastard!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Jin chuckled, "As soon as I see that nightlight you call a hairdo coming, I'll be gone! You'll never get me!"  
  
"Yeah?" Hwoarang smirked, "You won't be saying that when I'm through with you. You'll be wishing you never messed with me."  
  
"I already wish I never did, you're not the prettiest of sights to see!"  
  
"Hey, at least I'm not a Mishima shit like you."  
  
Lee smiled as he watched the two youths argue playfully. "It looks like they're beginning to get on a little better."  
  
"…Yeah," Steve agreed. "So, does anyone know where I can get an anvil?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nina burst through the grand doors and raised her weapon up as she slowly strode into the exquisite room. She scanned everywhere, in every nook and cranny, to see if she could see Kazuya and her 'dear' sister.  
  
But nothing.  
  
She found it strange that the place was empty like this… they should have still been here… then her light blue eyes caught sight of it. She lowered her weapon and quickly ran over to the far wall next to the huge window, which was hidden by the long blinds. There, skewered to the wall, was a note. She reached out a long delicate hand and pulled out the dagger that held the paper to the wall. She inspected it. It was a small stylish weapon, and it was hers. The one she had lost last time she had encountered them both… she bent to the floor and grasped the letter in her fist. She recognized the curling, looping sophisticated style of writing on the paper. It was most definitely Anna's handwriting.  
  
'Dear Nina,  
  
Being very unhurried today, are you not?  
  
It would do you great comfort to be quicker in the future, for you are about to be joined by company.  
  
Try and keep up with us ~ If you think you can handle the challenge.  
  
Anna xxx'  
  
Nina brushed her short blonde strands back, making them glimmer in the dim light. She scrunched up the paper into a ball and dropped it on the floor.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps running along the corridor outside.  
  
"Time to play…" she thought as she sprung out at the first launching a palm into their face. She then shot into Can Opener kicks knocking two more down. She proceeded in hopping over the bodies and sprinted down the corridor, knocking the last rolling across the hallway with one push of both her out-turned palms. She then pried his weapon from his hands and jumped onto the rail of the winding stairs backwards, sliding down rapidly, shooting away any whom tried to pursue her.  
  
Upon reaching the bottom, she kicked open the door with a mighty flick of her right leg, and stealthily ran out. She kept going until she reached the garnished beautifully carved fountain and hid behind its bulk. Abruptly, her bright blue eyes caught sight of a small red light. She gasped as she dived, attempting to avoid the blast of the Ming Tao grenade. She clutched her arms round her head tightly as she felt the inferno blaze all around her delicate body, until she lost consciousness.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kazuya took his attention from the road ahead of him to Anna, whom was leaned over the laptop, snickering. She reached out a hand and dropped down a button device from the grasp of her long delicate fingers.  
  
"That's Nina off of our backs for a little while." She sighed as she retreated her hand and ran it through her silky brown locks.  
  
She then fixed her gaze upon him. She watched as a lone strand of his glistening black hair gently flopped down and hung in front of his eyes, then leaned over and wiped it back with her slender delicate right hand.  
  
"Where…are we going, Kazuya?" she inquired.  
  
"A quiet place, free from disturbance and strife. Somewhat of a sanctuary."  
  
She lay back in her seat and felt a smile of relief grow upon her rouge lips. Finally, some rest from this all.  
  
Just her and Kazuya.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Angel shut her divine heavenly wings and landed down neatly. She raised her porcelain face and placed her dazzling blue eyes firmly upon the red hellish ones opposing her.  
  
Toshin stepped forward, his glare burning increasing demonic.  
  
Abruptly, he launched a eerily glowing fist at her, which she swiftly jumped over and countered with an uppercut, sending the monster flying, spinning round.  
  
"I am not here for a fight." Her sweet voice sung, "I am here to warn you. You will be stopped. You cannot destroy the futures and destiny of my children, they will destroy you. The balance of nature will not fall to the unholy."  
  
Toshin growled as he rose to his feet and attempted to hit Angel with a giant heel, but she steeped to the side and opened out her wings, ascending gradually.  
  
She looked at him one last time and flapped her celestial wings, turning away, leaving the beast with her message of doom bestowed upon him, in the presence of the never dwindling beauty and purity of nature.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Jin's deep chocolate eyes gazed on Ling continuously. He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to her… how could he? It was all a painful reminder of the Mishima blood that was coursing through his veins. He was partly one of them, one of his worst enemies. He despised himself…  
  
"I'm so sorry Ling," he murmured, "So, so sorry…"  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	12. part 12 - Successing evil?

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
1 Part 12  
  
Nina slowly pulled herself up, striding not to disturb the gashes and burns over her back. She strained in pulling her aching body up upon her feet, and upon achieving it, she soon found herself struggling to maintain it. But that was the least of her worries. More guards were approaching her, and if she was to keep up with Kazuya and Anna, she would have to get moving this very second. And that was when her sparkling blue eyes caught sight of the 'coincidentally' placed motorbike round the corner. She stealthily sprinted towards it, avoiding the attention of the oncoming guards. Nina wasn't a fool, something that Anna knew well, so she had trapped her, leaving her with no other option. There was no such thing as coincidence when Anna and Kazuya were involved, and she was doing just as they wanted.  
  
She leant over the seat, noticing the keys waiting in the ignition for her. For whatever reason, they wanted her to get on it. They wanted to be found. Whether it was so they could destroy her or whether they wanted to use her as a pawn in their schemes was unclear but she was about to play along until the timing was perfect for her to finish what had been started many years before hand. She proceeded in hopping onto the bike and turning the key, revving up the engine.  
  
"Here I come, you'll soon know my wrath…" she muttered as she sped past the gobsmacked guards and along the route that her two adversaries had taken, eager to enact her task ahead.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now," Lee explained as he faced the small group around him, "There is much to be dealt with. Heihachi Mishima has been too quiet for comfort, and so I want to 'check up' on him. It is too dangerous to go on my own, but if there are too many he will find out and so I have concluded to-"  
  
"Let me come with you," Hwoarang's voice called out as he fought himself free from the covers of the hospital bed and waltzed over. " I've done special operations for 2 years, and when it comes to spying on people oblivious to them I'm twice as good as any of these clowns could ever hope to be. Besides, I'm not staying in this place any longer."  
  
Lee chuckled whilst everyone else sighed. Egocentric seemed the apparently appropriate word… though none of them were going to confess.  
  
"Okay then," Lee continued, "You can come with me. Lei, Paul and Yoshimitsu, I want you to try to find Angel. There is much to do and we need to find out where we stand. Steve, Christie, you two watch over Jin and Ling. Everyone clear?"  
  
They all nodded, and grouped up, excluding Jin, who had stayed in his bed through exhaustion, though more mental than physical, and Ling who as still just as she had been previously – in bad shape.  
  
Christie and Steve lay back as the others left the building, separating off as the reached the exit.  
  
"Somehow I'd much rather stay here anyway." Steve commented to Christie, whom nodded her head, causing her luscious brown locks to bounce and shimmer in the artificial light.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lee turned the ignition key as he watched the young fiery Korean hop into the seat next to him and strap up. "Hwoarang," He began, as the pair of deep brown eyes cast their gaze upon him, "I want you to stay out of strife unless it's absolutely necessary, okay?"  
  
"Sure," Hwoarang retorted, "It's a spying mission anyway, right?"  
  
Lee brushed his silver shimmering curtains back as he smirked. "Yeah, but you know how it goes with Heihachi around. Or any Mishima, thinking about it."  
  
Hwoarang rest his head back against the headrest as they began to drive off. He pushed his red strands out of his face with his slender right hand as he snickered. "You forgot any Kazama, that's a name that just attracts trouble."  
  
Lee chuckled. "Amen to that."  
  
The sleek Porsche sped past as Lei, Yoshimitsu and Paul squeezed into Lei's small car. Paul took the back seats as Lei clambered into the driver's side whilst Yoshimitsu buckled up in the front passenger seat.  
  
"So, where do ya think Angel'll be?" Paul inquired.  
  
Lei shrugged. "Seatbelt on Paul." He ordered as he did up his seatbelt swiftly and pulled his keys out of his pockets, brushing past his handcuffs he picked up off of Jin and Hwoarang earlier.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Paul sneered as he procrastinated purposely. "Still, where do angels hang about? I ain't gonna go wasting time driving around like a ninny without some idea of where she is."  
  
Yoshimitsu scratched his head. "I thought the whole idea was that they came to you, not vice versa."  
  
"Damn," Paul exclaimed, "And I had hopes of grabbin' a bite to eat after finding her!"  
  
"No offence Paul, but you should consider doing other things besides stuffing your gut full of greasy fatty foods."  
  
Paul greeted the comment with a finger as Yoshimitsu chuckled at him.  
  
"We'll just drive around places she's been before and hope she finds us." Lei informed the others as the car began to move.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Nina halted her vehicle and quickly hopped off of it. She then reached into her backpack and pulled out a small handgun, loading it up and placing it on the small holder at the top of her purple tight cat suit clad thigh. She then pulled out her small dagger from the other thigh and checked its blade, as she did with all seven of her small throwing knives. She then gazed up at the building directly in front of her. It was tall, sophisticated and very grand. Anna and Kazuya were always too predictable in taste of accommodation. Nothing but the best was even considered in their minds. "Now, if I were them," she thought as she began strolling over to the entrance, "I would always have to be at the top. Higher up than every other person. And so that's where I'll find them…"  
  
Anna leant back and dropped the curtains back over the window, then turned back round to Kazuya. "She's coming now," she clued-up, as her long slender hand reached out and brushed her think silky brown locks back, "Just as you thought."  
  
"Excellent." He retorted, as he lay back in the comfortable warmth of the grand armchair.  
  
"If…you don't mind me asking," Anna began, "What are we going to do about her?"  
  
Kazuya looked up at the grimace of concern in Anna's face. "It will all depend on what she tries," a slight grin grew on his face. "Concerned of your sibling's safety, are we now?"  
  
Anna sighed a groan. As a younger sister, she had always been concerned about the well being of her older sister, despite their 'hatred' for one another. She abruptly spun round as Nina burst in through the doors, weapons at the ready. She was determined to end it all, this very second.  
  
But then his presence returned inside her head.  
  
Anna watched in fear as Nina fell to her knees, clutching her head and screaming in torment. Before she could react to it, Kazuya rose from his seat and backed up to her. "Toshin is present within her…" he growled as he barricaded her from her sister.  
  
Both fighters just stood watching her until, seconds later, the screaming subsided. Nina rose up to her feet in her calm collected usual manner. But Anna did not see her sister staring at her - rather a mindless, will-less puppet. A marionette under the influence of the evil beast Toshin.  
  
Both herself and Kazuya stood silently as Nina strutted across the centre of the room towards the window; Kazuya and Nina staring down each other, each one glaring as hellish as the other. As she reached the window, Nina raised out her arms and protected her head as she dived straight through, the glass shattering round her like a million crystal tears falling to floor with her. She landed in a squat and abruptly disappeared, no doubt to fulfil Toshin's evil will.  
  
Anna, not knowing what to think in her broken-down state, just leant into Kazuya and cried as they both stood at the open hole, watching in bewilderment.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now," Lee's voice rung out as his silver curtains blew about wildly in the gusting winds, "We gotta go over a few things first."  
  
Hwoarang turned his focus from the blurring scenery to the fighter next to him. "Sure, whatever." Came his response.  
  
"Once we arrive, you have to…"  
  
"Keep on your toes, stay out of sight of everything, not draw any attention to yourself, keep outta strife if possible, ya-de-da-de-da, and all that shit. I know, it's a high-risk mission and is dangerous. Done it all before."  
  
"Well," Lee smirked, "I'm glad that's all sorted."  
  
Hwoarang leant back into the leather-clad seat and sighed as he ran his right hand through his fiery strands impatiently. "So, what do you think we'll find when we get there?" he inquired.  
  
Lee looked up for a moment, and then focused back on the road. "A huge evil plot of some sort… but nothing to do with our current problems…"  
  
Hwoarang leant forward and stared out in front of him. "The tournament."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Christie and Steve had been much more than surprised when Nina had appeared out of nowhere, directly in front of them. It wasn't just for the fact that Nina was the assassin assigned to ending Steve's existence, but rather her almost possessed appearance and actions.  
  
It hadn't taken her any effort in clearing them out of the way; by combining Nina's abilities with Toshin's dark powers a push to each had knocked them away. She had stared with indescribable hatred at the young Kazama as she waltzed past his bed, over to the young Xiaoyu, who still lay unconscious in hers.  
  
Nina then placed a hand onto her young face, and, after a couple of seconds, stepped back, only to collapse to the floor unconscious. No one had seen the control of Toshin pass into the young Chinese teen's body, and so no one knew of it apart from the monster.  
  
Ling's eyelids rapidly retracted as she sat up, and clambered out of the bed. Only two more steps were left in Toshin's plan, only two more until he got his revenge on the world. But most of all, revenge on the young Kazama.  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


	13. part 13 - Predestined stand

*-x- Rising Chaos -x-*  
  
1 Part 13  
  
Ling hung over Jin as he slept, watching him carefully. "Jin…" she quietly called out, as she brushed his black fringe from his face, waking him up.  
  
He sat up, and stared up at Ling as if she were a ghost. There was something strange about her, but he dismissed it.  
  
"Jin," she called, seizing him by the wrist, "Something's gonna happen… something really bad…"  
  
Jin looked up as Ling stared off, worriedly. She was definitely acting strange…  
  
"It's okay, Ling, don't worry about it."  
  
She looked into his deep chocolate eyes and sighed. "Okay…"  
  
They both turned their attention across the room. Steve was sitting on the floor, groaning as Christie took his hand and heaved him up, and a pair of shocked nurses who had passed through the ward had moved Nina from off of the floor.  
  
Suddenly, the presence of a more randomly appearing ally had been made conscious and Jin spun round to her. "Angel," he questioned, "Why are you-"  
  
She walked over and pressed a delicate finger upon his lips.  
  
"Shush, my child, you must hurry. Prepare yourselves, and I will return for you soon," she leaned in closer to Jin and whispered in his ear, "Watch out for the girl, my child, she is not alone."  
  
And she disappeared just as quickly as she had made her entrance.  
  
Jin looked at Ling, trying to decipher what she had meant. Ling, in return, smiled at him happily.  
  
"Why does she always have to do that?" Steve sighed. "As soon as we get the slightest chance to relax she comes to warn us there's still more trouble ahead…"  
  
Christie chuckled as she slid an arm round him. "Never mind."  
  
"Hey, what's up with you, Jin?" Steve inquired as he looked up at the young Japanese fighter, seemingly lost in thought.  
  
"Nothing…" he murmured in response.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Anna wiped her face dry with her slender arm and finished her snivelling. Things had just seemed to be spiralling out of control recently and she was finding it hard to cope with it all.  
  
"Anna," Kazuya requested, looking at her with his dark eyes, "We must set off now."  
  
"Yes, Kazuya." She replied, as she wrapped herself warmly in her thick coat.  
  
She quickly sauntered over to him and both fighters began to silently head along the corridor.  
  
"Kazuya…" she began, "Do you think this will work?"  
  
"Perhaps. I must have Toshin out of the way if I am to carry out my plans."  
  
"Will this rid of him for long enough, though, if it works?"  
  
Kazuya stopped and looked up thoughtfully.  
  
"Only time will tell. For now, I suggest you concentrate on what we are heading into."  
  
Anna's shimmering brown locks bounced as she slowly nodded, and both of them stepped into the elevator, setting out to their next destination.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Lei slammed on the brakes and quickly turned his head to look over his shoulders.  
  
"Yeash, you could at least give me a warnin' next time before you drop in like that!" Paul groaned at the heavenly blonde whom had appeared in the seat next to him.  
  
Angel smiled alluringly for a second, before her porcelain face returned to a sombre gaze. "You must head back to the hospital and wait with the others, my children. I will explain all when I return there."  
  
And with that, she disappeared, leaving behind a single feather. Paul sneezed as it collided with his nose and Yoshimitsu laughed at him once again.  
  
"Tch," Paul sneered, "Always the blunt of the joke at the moment…"  
  
"Well," Yoshimitsu added, "You are a funny person, I mean just look at the hairstyle…"  
  
Lei chuckled as he turned round the car whilst Yoshimitsu and Paul engaged in a vigorous staring contest, their faces scrunched up the whole time, causing Lei to chuckle even harder.  
  
Yoshimitsu suddenly broke away and began to fiddle with the CD player, much to Lei's annoyance.  
  
After receiving an icy glare off of the Chinese police officer, Yoshimitsu grinned. "Oh yeah…!" he exclaimed, "Never mess with a Chinese man's CD!" in his best Jackie Chan impression.  
  
Lei and Paul shrugged at each other.  
  
Yoshimitsu sighed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Now…" Lee started, "What to do now…"  
  
Hwoarang perked up and turned around. "Why do you tell us, Angel?" he smirked as he faced her.  
  
Lee quickly spun round and pushed back his flowing silver curtains, as Angel began to speak out. "Do not go any further, children, for Toshin is inside the Mishima premises. I do not know exactly what, but he has something big awaiting you inside. I ask of you two to wait here whilst I bring the others. I will explain all I know of it when I return."  
  
She hadn't bothered to even close her wings, and she was soon flying off again, back to where she had previously been to spearhead the regrouping.  
  
Hwoarang parked himself down on the ground and began pounding it with his clenched fists rhythmically, receiving a look of intrigue from the silver- haired fighter.  
  
"Boredom," was how he greeted the look.  
  
Lee crouched down and chucked. "Already?"  
  
Hwoarang shrugged. "Yeah."  
  
This made Lee laugh even more. He could just picture the young Korean giving his military superiors migraines as he sat with the same look and attitude as he had now.  
  
Hwoarang rapidly tired of his activity and folded his arms behind his head, leant back and sighed. "Why do you get the feeling she knows way more than she ever lets on?"  
  
Lee turned his focus from the building up ahead, back to the fiery Korean. "Angel?" he paused for a second, before retorting. "I guess 'cause she is."  
  
Hwoarang scoffed. "Heh, Thought as much…"  
  
He then watched as Lee began staring back at the building, and leaned on his right shoulder. "What do you think's waiting for us in there?"  
  
"Dunno, nothing good though."  
  
"Do you think we can take it?"  
  
Lee sat in silence, and Hwoarang stepped back.  
  
"I have my doubts too at times, but…" Hwoarang drowned off.  
  
Lee turned to face him. "But…?"  
  
Hwoarang gazed up at the sky. "I quickly disperse of them; they're too contradicting."  
  
Lee grimaced. "Contradicting?"  
  
"Well, I've always believed that I should keep my head up despite the circumstances or situation."  
  
"Ah, a matter of pride."  
  
"You only live once, and in the end it's about what you made of it. Sometimes pride is the only thing that keeps me going, especially having the bad start to life I did," he grinned cheekily. "I guess it's probably seen as a big ego to everyone else."  
  
"They don't know what it's like to grow up on the streets as a child, independently, though. You shouldn't expect them to understand."  
  
Hwoarang agreed. "And they don't, so you just throw in more attitude at them. Those shit-brained fuckers deserve it!"  
  
Both began to laugh. It was nice to have someone who could comprehend what it was like, how hard it had been and who knew to take pride in even the littlest of things.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
When Lei, Paul and Yoshimitsu finally arrived at the hospital, they found Angel and company waiting for them.  
  
"Took your time!" Christie teased light-heartedly.  
  
"Heh. Thanks." Paul huffed sarcastically, receiving numerous cold glares.  
  
"Don't mind him," Lei chuckled, "He's just been the blunt of the joke a lot and is having severe mood swings."  
  
Christie mouthed an 'o'.  
  
All 3 newcomers noted the addition of Nina, not quite sure as to where she came from.  
  
Jin turned to Angel. "So what now?" He questioned.  
  
"Now," she lulled, "We must all go. Lee and Hwoarang await us, and I'll will soon explain to you."  
  
She extended out her divine opened wings and began to flutter them gently, whilst beckoning the group closer.  
  
Before they could understand what was happening, they found themselves facing the towering building and being stared at by the two waiting individuals.  
  
Angel delicately made her way to the front of them all and turned to face them. "Now," she began, presenting the building with an extended arm, "This is where Toshin awaits us. He is definitely inside, and is well aware of our presence, but what he has in store for us I do not know. All that I know is that we must at all costs defeat him. The key to his fall is unity, for once you are unified, no evil, unnatural force can crush you. But please, my children, know that I would not have depended upon your aid if I didn't have to, and that I will myself be fighting alongside you too. There is much more than just our lives at take here."  
  
"Very nice speech, Angel, but perhaps you should have drawn more attention to the severity of this."  
  
They all turned to see the looming figures of Kazuya and Anna, waltzing towards them.  
  
Paul readied to shoot forward, but Lee stopped him.  
  
He had seen the look in Kazuya's eyes that he hadn't seen since they were teenagers, as he stared upon them.  
  
"Kaz!" he called out, "Are you helping or not?"  
  
All the other fighters stared on at Lee confusedly, except Hwoarang, who folded his arms loosely across his chest. "Like old times for you then, I'm guessing?"  
  
Lee nodded. "What made you change your mind, Kaz?" he inquired as his brother and Anna caught up with the group.  
  
"I haven't changed my mind on anything, Lee," he remarked, "But I can see that Toshin must be rid off. He is an enemy of mine, and a great threat that must be dealt with. This was the perfect opportunity… he's stronger than you all may think."  
  
"We're not as bad people as you might think." Anna added on.  
  
Angel smiled and welcomed their addition. "The more, the better," she sung out, "Now let us hesitate no further."  
  
She quickly spun round, and all 13 righteous fighters began to waltz on, ready to face the unknown dangers that were to rear their ugly heads on entrance…  
  
~x-X-*x*-X-x~ 


End file.
